Behind the Scenes
by AsukaSaru
Summary: Hunter x Hunter is a popular TV series, and the characters are splendid in their acting. Read to find out what their lives are behind the camera. NOTE: FEMALE Gon here, because I like her so much. KilluGon. Not sure yet with other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, AsukaSaru here. This would be my first fic, so please go easy on me! Please excuse any spelling and grammatical errors, and tell me about it so I can fix it. I apologize if you would find this to be too dragging, or rushed. I honestly don't know anymore._

**IMPORTANT:**

_Since Gon here is a girl, I tampered with HxH storyline so that there would be romance. I also changed the ages of Killua and Gon. Instead of being 12, I decided to make them fourteen. 12 is just too young for me, especially since I will involve romance in this story, so I apologize if anyone else wanted the original age. I even wanted to make them older than 14 but…oh well. Kurapika is 16 and Leorio is 19._

_Well then, let's start._

* * *

**CHAPTERONE**

The sun shone brightly, emitting warm rays of golden light. Birds chirped jovially as the soft, cool breeze passed by; leaves swayed with the air and flew around in a circular motion. Everything seemed to be in place to start a fine day.

Inside a room, a girl slept peacefully and faint breathing can be heard. Her short, greenish-black locks pooled around her head and she unconsciously clutched her blanket a bit tighter.

The serene silence was disturbed by an abrupt ringing tune. The teen moaned in protest and slowly opened her eyes as she reached out to her bedside table.

She flipped her white phone open, the furry keychain swaying in the process. She grumbled out in a sleepy voice, "Hello..?"

"_GON!"_

The loud voice gave her a jolt, as if someone poured water over her, and became wide awake as she recognized the person to be her talent manager. "Y-yes?" she stuttered out.

"_Do you know what time it is?! You're supposed to be here ages ago! I sent you tons of messages and you weren't responding! Now hurry up and get over here!" _

Gon gave a quick glance at the wall clock in her room.

7:48 am.

_ Crap! _She thought. She fumbled with her phone and said quickly, "I'll be there!" She hastily got up and raced to her bathroom, not bothering to fix her bed. Once inside, she splashed water on her face then brushed her teeth.

Then, she shrugged off her night clothes and stepped in the shower. Gon turned the knob to the right and flinched when the cold water came in contact with her skin. _I forgot to turn on the heater!_

Now ignoring the temperature, she grabbed the pink bottle and lathed her hair with shampoo. Gon sighed and picked up the soap and started rubbing it against her body. _I hope that Mr. Manager isn't too angry with me. _She looked up at the ceiling for a second before continuing. _Who am I kidding? Of course he'll exaggerate._

She rinsed away the bubbles and wrapped a pink towel around her form. She exited the bathroom and dried herself with the cloth before pouring some lotion on her palm and spreading it on her body.

She pulled on matching underwear and wore a simple white dress and an apple green cardigan, then slipped on a pair of white sandals. She combed her hair then sprayed on some sweet-scented perfume. Gon took her towel from the floor and went inside the bathroom again to hang it on a metal bar.

She grabbed her phone and her black and white polka-dotted bag before going downstairs, where she saw some maids cleaning.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed cheerfully. The helpers grinned at her and returned her greeting. She looked around, searching. "Huh? Where are mom and dad?"

"They already left." someone said.

Gon sighed; another day without seeing her parents. "Okay… Well, I'll be going now!"

"Wait, aren't going to eat some breakfast?" the eldest attendant said. She shook her head. "I'll just grab a bite at the studio. See you all later!"

* * *

Gon bit her lip as she looked at the window outside the car; there was traffic. _Why now of all days?_ She thought as a frown marred her face. She glanced at down her phone and saw that she was an hour and a half late already.

The girl pressed some buttons and waited patiently for her best friend, who was the director's niece, to pick up. A few seconds later, the response came.

"_Hello?"_

"Mira!"

"_Gon! Hey, where are you? They're already starting!"_

"I'm sorry, but don't worry I'm on my way−"

"_Your manager is going to throw a fit when he sees you."_

"I know, I know…" Gon glanced at her driver and asked, "Mr. Takano? How much longer it take to get us there?"

The man looked back at her for a second before turning his gaze back to the road. "About ten minutes, young miss."

"Hear that Mira? I'll be there in ten."

"_Okay, okay. I'll see you later then."_

The call ended and Gon smiled. After a while, they finally got to their destination, which happened to be the building used as the Heavens Arena. Gon stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Takano.

"I'll call when it's time for me to go home." She said.

As she passed by the lobby, she got greeted by the some of the staff members. She went straight to the elevator and inside, she found a boy around her age, wearing thick-framed glasses and had a nerdy hairstyle.

The boy was clutching his brown envelope tightly when he saw her. His eyes widened as an excited blush rose to his cheeks as she pressed the floor number that she will go to. The elevator door closed with a tinkle and she turned around and became a bit surprised when she saw that he was staring at her weirdly.

"Um… Hello. Can I help you?" she asked unsurely. A wide smile appeared on his face.

"Y-you…! You're Gon Freecss!" he exclaimed.

She blinked and nodded. "Uh, yeah…"

"Oh, wow! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Kirisawa Nobuyuki, your greatest fan!" he said as he pushed up his glasses. Gon smiled. "Why, thank you. It's nice to meet you too." She gave a look at his envelope.

"Let me guess… Are you going to apply for a role?" she asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Yes! How did you know?!" he asked incredulously.

"It's pretty common here, and also since the people downstairs won't let anyone just come in without an appointment."

"I-I see…so…um, can I please have your autograph?" he asked hopefully. Gon smiled. "Sure." She took the small notebook and the pen from his outstretched hand and scribbled her signature on it.

"Thank you so much!" he grinned as he carefully took the notebook and stared at it in awe. He tucked it away safely in his small bag.

After that, awkward silence came; Gon didn't exactly know what to do when alone with a stranger and Nobuyuki just can't think of anything good to say to his idol.

After a few more moments, the elevator stopped at the 35th floor. "H-here's my stop, Ms. Gon." Then he gave a bow to her. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person." Nobuyuki stepped out and grinned.

Gon waved as the door slid close.

_**200**__**th**__** floor**_

A girl with short, orange hair and slightly tanned skin wearing a bright, pink neon dress came rushing to Gon with an annoyed glare. "You finally got here!" the lass exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, Mira." Gon smiled sheepishly as Mira pulled her somewhere. She scanned her surroundings; the whole floor was almost void of people, except for a few passing by. It was strange, and she wondered if by some miracle she was not late at all and people were just coming in.

"Where are the others?" Gon asked as both of them entered the dressing room. Mira closed the door and answered, "About that, well, the director said that they would just shoot other scenes that don't include you first. Good thing that he charmed your gay-for-a-manager to calm down."

"O-kay… Just don't let Mr. Myun hear that you called him gay." _So much for not being late…_

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. I wouldn't want to face his girly wrath."

"Girly wrath?"

They looked at each other, then bursted out laughing. When they calmed down, Gon set her bag down on a chair. "So, what now?" she asked.

"We'll chill out until they come back. Myun went out somewhere, so you're still safe from his blabbering." Mira said. "Anyways, tell me, what happened with you yesterday?"

Gon blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You know…" Mira nudged Gon playfully. "…with _Kurapika_."

"Oh…" A grin appeared on the girl's face. "We just ate lunch together."

"What?! That's it?" Mira asked incredulously. "I mean, you didn't make a move? You like him, right?"

Gon nodded slowly and looked away. _Right…I'm supposed to like Kurapika…_She thought to herself.

"Aww~! Look who's being shy!" Mira cooed.

Gon smiled faintly. "What about you?"

Mira looked down and blushed. "W-well…Killua helped me carry some of the boxes for the props…And we accidentally touched hands..!" she squealed and twirled around. "He's just so cute and handsome! Don't you agree?"

Gon didn't say anything but merely gave her a beam. However, Mira just had to say something more.

"But I suppose that you think Kurapika is better. You like him after all~!"

"…Mm."

"Say, Gon, since you're always working with Killua, can you… um, you know, help me with him?" Mira asked timidly.

Gon stiffened. _Why do I have to be pulled into this? _"Do I really have to?"

"Well, no…I wouldn't want to bother you. But if you help me, then I'll help you with Kurapika too!"

She sighed, giving in. "Fine. You owe me one."

"Yay! You're the best!" Mira gave Gon a brief hug, before gasping. "Speaking of helping… I just remembered that uncle just gave me some errands to do! I need to go now. I'll be back in about half an hour." She stood up abruptly. "I'll see you later!"

When the other was finally out of view, Gon stepped out of the dressing room. She walked around the whole floor, not really knowing where to go. She stopped when she was right outside the waiting room. Gon wondered if she should come in, then deciding that it wouldn't hurt, she opened the door and went inside.

It was a rather large place, with luxurious furniture, carpet and velvet curtains. Finding no one else in the area, she approached the window and looked outside. "Everything looks so little from up here… The people are like ants!" she giggled. She stayed like that for a full minute, before starting to hum a tune.

Distracted, she didn't notice the other presence in the room, until said person gave out a fake cough. Gon stopped and turned around, only to see the silver-haired boy sitting on one of the couches, holding a book in his hands which she presumed to be their script.

"K-Killua…" she stuttered out, cheeks turning red and ears becoming hot. "H-how long have you been here?"

"I was already here before you came in…" he said.

"O-oh…" Her blush increased tenfold, feeling utterly embarrassed. "I didn't see you there. Sorry…"

"That's okay."

She sat on the opposite couch, and mentally heaved a sigh. Silence ensued, and Gon felt uncomfortable. She glanced at Killua who was still reading the script. _How can he look so…so…so cool and casual?! _

She stared at her lap and gripped the hem of her dress. Despite their roles of being best friends, they weren't really as close in real life, though still friends, nonetheless. One would think that they would have become super close pals after all their time together, as it was what usually happens to others. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out like that for the two of them.

_ Maybe not for him, but for me… _Gon thought. She had always liked Killua because of a past event, though she never said anything so no one knows about it.

Then, one day, Mira proclaimed to her that she has feelings for the boy, and Gon seemed to lose hope of ever being with him, because she couldn't afford to jeopardize her friendship with the other girl; she was just too special for her.

And so, she made up that lie that she liked Kurapika.

Deciding to break the ice, Gon cleared her throat. "So, uh…how are you doing?"

"Just fine."

A bit irritated at the short response, she somehow wished that his real life attitude was like the Killua from the series, who was cheeky and cheerful. _He should at least talk longer, or something… But I'm not really complaining. Killua is Killua._

She was surprised when she saw a cupcake from the treats on the coffee table land on her lap. She looked up, a bit confused. "Uhh−"

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Wha−?"

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet," he repeated. "right?"

She gazed at him in amazement, and as if on cue, her stomach grumbled. "H-how did you know?"

He looked away, embarrassed. "You're late, so you probably rushed here."

"Wow…thanks, Killua."

"Yeah, I just don't want you fainting from hunger later."

Another blush bloomed on her cheeks. _He cares about me…_ she thought with a smile. She looked at the wrapper; it was orange, and reminded her of someone…

_ Mira! _

She remembered that she told her that she'd help…

_ Oh no…Man, it'd be better if she did it herself…_

_ Or not do it at all._

That dark thought was followed by a small wince. It sounded mean in her head, and she didn't want to be like that.

"Say, Killua, do you have time to spare later?"

* * *

_Chapter One is done. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews would be very appreciated. I'll try to update as soon as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is Chapter Two! I'm very sorry for the long update, school got in the way. Also, thank you very much to those who read, put this on their favorites list, followed and reviewed._

_**NomNomNyaNya**__- __Thank you so much, and Nobuyuki will appear again!_

_**Microwaves**__- __Thank you very much for reviewing. I hope that this chapter would satisfy you!_

_**Butterfree-**__ Thank you for your encouragement and the compliment. I'll do my best!_

_**5511narusaku4eva- **__I'm glad that you gave my story a chance even if you are not fond with the main pairing. Thank you! And, no, I'm sorry, I don't have a deviantart account, but maybe I'll make one. _

_**Fanaea- **__Hello, thanks for reading! I'm glad that you like my story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. _

_Again, I'm sorry if you spot a grammatical or spelling error. Alert me about it, okay? Oh yeah, I recommend that you change the width of the story into ¾ (for those who haven't done it yet), because it makes reading so much easier. You can do it by pressing the Justify button then choosing ¾._

_Let's start then._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Say, Killua, do you have time to spare later?"

The boy in question looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Gon looked down on the cupcake and smiled faintly. "I have something to ask you." Killua stared at her mutely for few seconds before replying. "I guess I have some."

She beamed at him. "That's great! Um, is the café across the street okay for you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Gon's grin widened and she started to unwrap the cupcake. Taking a small bite, she sent him a smile, which earned her an amused chuckle.

After a few moments, Killua watched Gon silently as she drank water from a cup. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he took it out and answered.

"Yes?"

"_Killua!"_

"What is it, Milluki?"

The lad is a helper in making the special effects and the CGIs for the series, and is really good with technology, that was why the role of a computer genius fitted him well.

"_The crew is back! Have you seen Gon in the building yet?"_

Killua looked at the mentioned girl, who was sitting across him. "Yeah, she's here."

"_Okay. There should be people fetching you guys. You're in the 200__th__ floor, right? Just make sure to be prepared for the shooting before you come down here. Wear your outfits and everything."_

"Alright, alright. I understand."

He put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. Gon blinked and did the same.

"Killua?"

"That was Milluki, and he said that we should get ready. The crew is back."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the door swung open; Mira and a young man with flaxen hair walked in. The orange-haired girl blushed at the sight of Killua and meekly greeted him. "H-hello…"

The boy nodded in reply.

Gon stepped up. "Mira, you're back! And hi there, Kurapika."

The blonde flashed Gon a smile. "Hey."

Mira shook her head to force herself out of her stupor. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we came to fetch you two." She grabbed her best friend's hand. "You should really be preparing now. Let's go!" She tugged at Gon's hand and they sauntered out of the room.

Killua dug his hands in his pocket as the girls disappeared from view. He looked at the other male in the room. "Should we go now too?"

* * *

Mira slammed the door to the girls' dressing room and panted hard. She looked up at Gon, who didn't even break a sweat from all the running they did. "I can't believe your stamina. Or is it just because I'm not physically fit?"

Gon grinned and took off her cardigan. She draped it over a chair and started to change her clothes to her usual outfit in the series; the neon green shorts, jacket and a loose, black tank top underneath.

Mira took out the make-up kit as Gon laced her boots.

"…You were with Killua the whole time I was gone?"

Gon detected the underlying tone of jealousy in the girl's voice, so she said quickly, "No, not really. I spent half of the time wandering around."

"Oh. Okay…"

"I asked him out, though."

Mira stiffened. "W-what?!"

Gon froze too, surprised with what she blurted out. She held out her arms and shook her hands defensively.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" she sighed. "…I was going to help you out by asking him of his opinion of you…"

Mira's shoulders relaxed. "Really? How thoughtful. Thanks!" She brightened and clasped their hands together. "You're the best, Gon!"

The young actress laughed sheepishly. "I'll do my best later." She sat on the chair and Mira started powdering her face.

"Uhm…"

"Your make-up artist isn't here, so I'll do your face. Don't worry; I swear I won't mess up. After all, they don't put heavy amounts on you, right? Since, they are targeting the natural look."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Think of it as an advance payment to what you'll do later." Mira winked. Gon nodded in understanding and stared at the floor. _It'd be better if these feelings weren't here. Mira would have a better chance. But I guess I can't do anything about it…wait…did I just consider myself an obstacle to their relationship?!_

Horrified, she instinctively looked up at her best friend with wide eyes. Noticing this, Mira raised an eyebrow. "What? Something wrong?"

"N-no! I mean, everything's fine. I just remembered…uh…Mr. Myun!"

As if on cue, a rap on the door was heard. A man with a pink feathery scarf, thick make-up and short, stylish hair barged in.

"It's Mr. Myun!" Gon gasped. The man came up to Gon and gave her his most annoyed gaze.

Mira stepped back, not wanting to get involved with the verbal lashing that's certain to happen.

"You were late!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Ugh! You know that I hate late people and I got embarrassed earlier because of you and you should have-_blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_..!"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Myun!"

The man heaved a sigh, and shook his head in defeat. "Alright, I forgive you. Just try to always be on time. Are you ready now?"

"I'm not sure…Mira?"

The said girl grabbed the blush-on. "Just a little bit of this." Myun stepped back and let Mira do her thing. Then she applied some cherry lip balm on Gon's lips as the finishing touch. "There. All done~!"

Gon smiled. "Thank you, Mira."

"Now that you're ready, we should head out now." The manager said, hips swaying slightly as he exited the room. The two girls looked at each other, and giggled quietly to themselves before following.

* * *

Everything used for the shooting is now ready. Cameras are in place, and the staff is complete. A man in a red shirt, jeans and wearing a pair of eyeglasses sat on a chair, reading the script; it was the director.

Gon approached him and smiled. "Hello Mr. Kimura!"

The man turned to her. "Huh? Oh, hello there Gon!"

She bowed to him slightly. "I'm really sorry that I was late this morning! I won't do it again."

"It's okay, it's okay. Now go to your position because we're going to start in five minutes. We're doing the private room scene. Here's the key to the door."

She nodded, placed the key in her pocket and saw her silver-haired co-star standing in front of a closed door. She walked towards him but accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She looked up, gasped and quickly stepped back.

"H-hello Hisoka." She stammered. Hisoka gave her a grin, looking sadistic as always. She noticed that he was not wearing his joker costume, instead using a casual outfit.

"Hey~❤" he said. A shiver went through her; Hisoka had always given her the creeps. "I was just visiting. My time in Heavens Arena arc is near, so I wanted to get familiar to the building. ✦"

"I-I see…I better go now. Nice seeing you..!" She walked passed him and immediately went to Killua's side.

The boy studied her form. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"N-nothing…" she denied. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying. Let me guess…Hisoka?" he murmured, so only Gon can hear.

"How did you know?" She whispered back. He smirked at her and she blushed.

"Alright! Everybody, go to your proper positions now!" Kimura exclaimed and everyone complied. Gon and Killua faced the door and a big microphone appeared from behind to hover over them. Gon glanced back and saw Mira giving her a thumbs up and a wink.

"Episode 27, Scene 24…Action!"

Gon took out the key and opened the door. It was a medium sized room with basic furniture. There was a closet at the corner, a white bed pushed up against the wall, a bedside table with a lamp, a chair facing the bed and a small television.

The girl ran inside and threw herself on the mattress. "Yay! A private room!" she rolled around for a bit then sat up, her legs dangling at the edge of the bed as the boy took a seat on the chair.

"Now we won't have to worry about money and lodging anymore!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Killua said.

"Huh?"

"If you drop below this floor you would have to check out of this room." He raised a finger knowingly. "There's a big difference in getting to the 100th floor and staying on it. It's like a ceiling."

"A ceiling?"

"Once you pass it, you get special treatment. That's why everyone focuses on holding their spot. Some people will do anything it takes to stay in the 100s." He stood up and looked out the window. "Be careful, Gon." He said quietly.

She nodded. "Right." She removed her bag and placed it on the bed. "Hey Killua."

"What?"

"Let's go to your room! I want to see it."

He scoffed. "Why? It probably looks the same as this."

Gon prepared herself for her next action. "But still..!" she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her directly. "Please Killua?" she asked with puppy dog eyes, trying to not blush at their close proximity.

The boy froze, momentarily distracted. He opened his mouth to say his line, but nothing came out. _Fuck. Focus, focus…_

He avoided her gaze and said, "Fine."

"Alright!" she cheered. _Here it comes…_Gon thought. She gave him a hug, not wanting to pull away so quickly, but she did, because it's supposed to be brief.

"Let's just go." He ruffled her hair and walked out of the room. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"And…**CUT**!"

Claps were heard as Gon and Killua approached the director. "That was perfect, you two."

"Thank you." They said simultaneously, looked at each other and smiled.

Mira grinned and was about to walk up to them when she noticed someone unfamiliar standing a few feet behind her. Squinting her eyes in suspicion, she went to the boy in glasses who was also clapping his hands with a bright beam.

"Hey." She said.

The boy was startled by her presence and bowed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" Mira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I…uh…I thought I was bothering you or something."

"Uh-huh…So, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh, me?" He pointed at himself. "My name is Kirisawa Nobuyuki. I applied for a role today and I heard that they'll be shooting a scene at this floor…I just wanted to take a look."

Mira nodded, but still looking dubious.

"Mira!" Gon waved. She saw Nobuyuki and her eyes lightened up in recognition. "Wait…You're Kirisawa Nobuyuki! I didn't think I'd see you again today."

"Huh? You guys know each other?" Mira asked.

"Yup! We met at the elevator this morning." Gon answered. Nobuyuki blushed and gave a bow.

"H-hi M-ms. Gon..!"

The girl grinned. "We're going to shoot the next scene in a few minutes. Would you like to come with us and watch?"

Mira gaped. _How can she just invite him?! _"You're way too kind, Gon." She muttered, Meanwhile, Nobuyuki felt like he is experiencing a dream come true.

"R-really? I'd love to! But wouldn't I bother anyone?"

"Nonsense. You're just going to watch, after all. I'll even tell them to make you an extra if necessary." Gon said.

"T-thank you so much!" Nobuyuki bowed again, his smile growing wider.

_He looks like the type to become a stalker…_Mira thought, amused.

* * *

Gon looked at the wall clock; it was already 4:00 in the afternoon. They have finished shooting a couple of scenes and the next one would be around six o'clock. She had just finished refreshing up and changing into casual clothes.

She looked to her left and saw Mira reading some girl magazine. She peeked at what her best friend is reading and smiled a little. It was entitled, _"How to Make Your Crush Notice You"_

Suddenly, Gon felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She glanced at the source. "Yes, Kirisawa-kun?"

Mira looked up from her magazine. "You're still here?" she asked with a blunt tone.

Gon gave Mira a light reprimanding glare. "That was rude." She whispered.

"I was about to say goodbye." Said Nobuyuki. "So, uhm…Thank you so much for everything today, Ms. Gon. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"So I guess I'll see you when I do. Bye Ms. Gon, bye…Ms. Mira." His voice faltered a bit when he said the orange-haired girl's name. He bowed to them and scurried away.

Mira scoffed. "What's up with him?"

Gon sweat dropped. "I think he's scared of you."

"Whatever."

The actress stood up. "Maybe I should get going now."

Mira grinned. "You mean..?"

Gon nodded.

* * *

Gon glanced at her surroundings, but did not find the one she's looking for. She rounded a corner, and spotted silver-hair. "Killua!"

He turned around when he heard the call. He watched as she ran towards him. "Killua…"

"Huh?"

Gon tucked her hair behind her ear. "Are you busy?"

"Not really."

"Then, can we go to the café now?"

"Okay…"

They went to the elevator and silence enveloped them. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Gon lowered her head for a second before looking up at him. "I'll tell you when we get there."

There weren't much people outside, but when they crossed the street and entered the café, the customers looked up at them and many approached, asking for autographs. The two of them patiently signed the papers and gave their fans smiles.

"When will you have ROMANCE?!"

"Is there going to be something special happening in the next episode?"

"Are you guys ever gonna go out?!"

Gon put up her hands in defense. "U-um…I…No spoilers-!"

"Please tell us!"

"Are you going to date in Hunter x hunter?"

Killua cleared his throat and immediately everyone quieted. "Uh…We appreciate that you are all watching Hunter x hunter. Thank you so much. But Gon and I kind of…wanted to have some space right now…"

The customers giggled and went back to their seats.

Both sighed in relief as they situated themselves at the more secluded area of the café.

"That was a bit scary, isn't it?" Gon said.

"Yeah, it was."

A girl wearing the café's uniform went up to them shyly. "M-may I take your order?"

They scanned the menu, and Killua smiled at the girl. "I'll have a slice of chocolate cake and hot chocolate."

The girl blushed and jotted down his order. She turned to Gon.

"I'll have strawberry short cake and honey tea, please."

The waitress nodded and walked away. Killua propped and arm on the table and rested his cheek on his palm. "Did that girl just squeal..?"

Gon shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows?"

After that, none of them said anything, so Gon decided to bring on the topic. _But I seriously have no idea how to start. It would seem weird if I was straight to the point…_

"H-hey, Killua…"

"Hm?"

"S-say…those fans earlier…they keep asking about our relationship…in the series…yeah, in the series…"

"I think it's normal for them to pair us up." Killua stated. Gon smiled weakly.

_Okay. Wrong move. _She told herself. "I guess you're right."

The waitress came and set their order on the table, bowed, then hurried away.

Killua stirred his hot chocolate and took a sip.

Meanwhile, Gon was panicking inside, not knowing what she should do next. Finally, she gave up on her self-debate and decided to be more specific. "…Do you…like somebody..?" she asked quietly, almost becoming a whisper, but he heard it clearly.

He put down the cup and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Gon froze and her heart started pounding nervously. "N-nothing! I was just curious; I didn't mean to pry in your private life! Just ignore the−"

"No one, I guess." Killua interrupted, looking down at his cake. Gon closed her mouth. She can't help but somehow feel a bit disappointed.

"I see…Well then, do you want me to help you find that special girl for you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh..! I mean..! Um..! I..!"

Killua grinned, then it turned into a chuckle. "I don't know where you're going with this, but I'm having fun!"

Gon blushed; his smile was so…warm and cute. She wished that he would always look like that.

"Well then, tell me what you think of…" Gon started.

Killua's expression turned into a playful one as he answered her questions and it wasn't long before Gon started to relax in the conversation.

Gon tapped the table with her hands, thinking. "What about…the cashier lady in the lobby?"

"Nah, she's too old for me."

"But you have to admit that she's really pretty and she has a nice body."

"Yeah, I guess. Wait…don't tell me that you're jealous of her?"

Gon gasped and pouted at him. "I am not!" She huffed and looked away when Killua snickered.

When she looked at him again, she couldn't help but blush at his smirking expression. _So handsome…_She timidly took her teacup, sipped a little, and set it down.

"Then what about…the lunch lady in the studio commissary?"

Killua gave her a skeptical look. "What? You expect me to date that…that…that horrible fat woman who does nothing but glare at me? You're crazy, Gon."

The girl giggled. "You know that I was just joking."

He grinned. "Yes. I do know."

Gon sighed mentally. _It's time… _"What about…Mira?"

"Mira? You mean the director's niece who always hangs around with you?"

"Yeah."

He looked down at his empty plate, seemingly considering the orange-haired girl seriously. "She's not that bad, I suppose."

Gon smiled feebly. "You should know that she's nice. A-and sweet too! She's cool and cute, right? She also has many talents, like dancing, and playing the guitar…"

Killua pushed around the left over crumbs in his plate with the fork. "If you put it that way, she does sound kind of awesome. But I don't really know her that well." He placed his fork down on the table. "Why do I feel like you're…I don't know, rooting for her to be my girlfriend?"

Gon's heart started to race again. "Y-you're mistaken! I'm just telling you some facts about her! I mean, she's my best friend and all."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for assuming." He smiled at her.

_But you got it spot-on...though not completely. I wasn't really rooting for anything._ _Maybe for myself, but that wouldn't be right. _

Gon nodded. "It's okay." She gulped. A particular thought was bothering her again. It was something she wanted to ask since they started talking. It bugged her very much, itching to be said.

_I want to ask so badly…But I'm scared. Would it hurt? I guess not, I think…Ah, whatever. Here goes!_

"…" she murmured.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said…What about _me_? What do **you** _think of me_?"

* * *

Chapter Two is DONE! Yay!

*By the way, for those who didn't know, commissary means a cafeteria in a television studio.

*CGI- Computer-Generated Imagery

Reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you! (^^)

Oh yeah, any suggestion for other pairings? Though I might not choose the pairing you chose if it conflicts with the original plot I came up with, but I'll consider it and other possibilities!

I will include some other canon characters in the next chapter! XD Again, thanks for reading! :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Here's chapter three! I'm sorry for the long update. It's because I have so many activities at school and club meetings, not to mention that our Sports fest just finished and there's a lot of work to do for the school newspaper, AND, exams are coming up. Again, thank you very much to those who read, followed and put this on favorite! _

_I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammatical errors! Forgive me for that because I don't have a beta reader. Also, alert me if I accidentally change in tenses, because I just read a book in present tense. Please view in ¾ width to make reading easier._

_Okay, here it is!_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Gon locked the door to her dressing room and slumped down the floor. Her heart was beating fast, and she was having a hard time in breathing properly. She took a few deep breaths until she calmed down, even though the bright lights from the bulbs on the mirror border didn't make anything better.

_Stupid Killua, I hate you for making me feel this way._ She thought. _Well…not really._

Gon sighed and cupped her blushing cheeks, feeling warm and at the same time, confused, and she remembered what happened at the café.

_The two of them were sitting at the secluded area, talking._

_"…" she murmured._

_"What was that? I didn't hear you." He said._

_"I said…What about _me_? What do __**you**__ think of _me_?" Gon slowly looked up, nervous about his reaction, nervous whether he would freak out or something. But there he was, staring at her blankly. _

_A few more seconds of awkward silence went on, and Gon was getting more and more anxious, her heart racing, and was about to tell him to ignore what she just asked when he stood up, and leaned over the table._

"_Killua..?" she whispered, more to herself than him. The boy looked up at her right in the eyes, his cerulean orbs so deep that she felt like she'd drown. He leaned in a bit more, and he tilted her chin. _

"_Gon…" he muttered in a husky yet a bit annoyed tone, and her breath was caught in her throat._

"_Y-yes?" She was glad that no one else was around their area, or else this would go straight to the top of the gossip box._

_Unexpectedly for her, he gave her forehead a flick._

"_Ouch! H-hey!" _

"_You…" he glared. "Now you're just making fun of me, aren't you?"_

_Then he pulled away from her, and started chuckling. Ruffling her hair, he said, "You're a silly girl, Gon."_

The hazel-eyed lassie stood up from the floor and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "At least he wasn't totally creeped out by me…I think." She sat on the chair and looked up at the white ceiling.

"Killua…" she muttered. Just saying his name made her giggle, so she quickly berated herself. "I'm starting to act like a fan girl. Not good."

"_Why's the door locked? Gon? Are you in there?"_ An all-too familiar voice called out and Gon almost groaned at the interruption of her moment of solitude.

"I'm in here, Mira!" She opened the door and her orange-haired friend went inside. Gon was tackled by the girl, who was looking eager. "You're back! Tell me what happened! Tell me what happened!" Mira squealed and started shaking Gon's shoulders violently.

"W-Wait! Y-you're making me feel dizzy!"

"Oops…" Mira smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay…" They sat at the chairs, but not before the orange-head snapped the door shut.

Mira looked at Gon seriously, but the hint of an excited sparkle was still evident in her eyes. "Tell me everything~!"

The young actress sighed. "Alright. So…uh…I saw him on my way outside, and then we went to the café. There were some fans there, though, so we couldn't find a seat earlier and−"

"Gon, just tell me the important stuff, not a narrative report!"

"Meanie." The black-haired girl pouted. "And you told me to tell you _everything_, right?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Anyway, I asked him who he likes."

Mira gasped. "You did? And what did he say?"

Gon shrugged. "No one at the moment."

"Oh."

Gon gently poked at the her own thigh, and enjoyed the faint ticklish feeling it made. "Then I asked him of his opinion of you. You'll like his answer, I swear."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told him some things about you, and he said that you sound awesome."

Mira shrieked girlishly, standing up, her face taking a pink hue. "OH. MY. GOSH! Killu~ !"

Gon raised an eyebrow and became amused. "Killu? Since when did you start calling him that?"

"Just now. I really like that nickname of his, it's so cute!"

"…"

Mira continued to stare in to space with a dreamy look and Gon smiled a little, when the former suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong, Mira?"

"I just remembered! Uncle's birthday is coming up!"

"Mr. Kimura?"

"Yup! I think we'll all be given a day off to celebrate at his private beach! I'm so excited!"

Gon perked up, suddenly all ears to the idea of some rest from work. "Really?"

Mira nodded. "U-huh! I'm sure that we're gonna have a blast!"

"Totally!" The two gave each other a high five, both laughing merrily. Mira pumped her fist in the air. "I can't wait!"

"Me too!"

* * *

**Days** passed by, and they all seemed like a blur to Gon. Nothing too significant happened, so her mind was focused on the mini-vacation that's about to come.

Gon sighed and looked at the director for a second. They were going to shoot the scene where Gon and Killua ask Zushi about Nen, but she was glad because it is the last scene for the day.

"Alright…Ready…**ACTION!**"

"Ren is one of the four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. Fundamental to martial arts! You must know Ten, learn Zetsu, achieve Ren and reach Hatsu." Explained the young brunet.

Gon and Killua stared at the younger one like he had grown two heads. Gon openly gazed blankly and started to sway a little, making an impression that her head is aching. The little boy continued, "That's all part of Nen training!"

Killua glared at Zushi. ""I have no idea what you just said!" he exclaimed, looking very annoyed.

"Zushi."

The said boy went a bit pale and Killua directed his eyes at the newcomer.

It was Wing.

"Are you sufficiently educated that you could teach others?" his voice is calm, but there was underlying sternness.

The three of them faced him. "Gon-chan, Killua-kun, there's an old saying that if you learn something piecemeal, you'll end up knowing less than when you started."

Killua stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing?" He closed his eyes and frowned a little. "But I want to know right now… because it's the secret behind my brother's power."

Killua looked up and Wing became a bit more serious.

"Your brother is able to use Nen?"

The silver-haired boy pursed his lips before talking. "I don't even know what Ren and Nen even means! I'll agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation!" he exclaimed. He calmed himself down before continuing. "If you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself."

Wing looked hesitant. He bowed his head a little, light gleaming on his glasses. "I understand. Come with me to my residence." He turned around and started walking away.

Zushi followed immediately while Gon and Killua stared at each other. The girl gave a worried look when Killua made a grave expression.

She knew that her next action would probably make her feel fidgety again, but she tried to keep up her supposed-to-be-concerned look.

She sighed then took his right hand. He looked at her and she nodded, as if to comfort him and urge him on at the same time.

Both smiled and Gon gave a squeeze before letting go, and they followed behind the master and student quietly.

"**CUT!**"

A round of applause was heard as the four actors bowed.

Mr. Kimura grinned. "You people are great! There were no mistakes at all! Very good."

"Thank you." They said simultaneously. Gon laughed. "But Wing-san, you can really look scary at times."

The bespectacled man smiled and pushed up his glasses. "Is that so? Well I'll be sure to look nicer next time."

Killua smirked and leaned against a wall. "You wouldn't be taken too seriously in the series, though."

Everyone laughed at the comment and Wing nodded. "True, true."

The director stood up and clapped his hands twice, earning him the attention. "Okay everyone, please listen carefully. As you all know, tomorrow is my birthday, so I have a surprise for everybody!"

Gon and Mira knew what was coming, so they sent each other grins.

"You're all going to have a day off tomorrow, and for those who want to come, we'll spend the day at my private beach resort!"

There was a second of silence, and it was followed by an uproar of cheers from the whole staff. Wing cut in with a chuckle, "We actually planned to take you out for dinner after the shooting but it seems that your plan was better."

Mr. Kimura's smile widened. "Well, I appreciate it, so thank you! So, everyone here is welcome to go! We'll meet here at 7 o'clock, then we leave at 7:30. Is that alright?"

He received nods and approving looks. Mr. Kimura clasped his hands together. "Okay then, everyone, thank you and good work today!"

* * *

Gon waved her hand at Mira from inside the car. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Mira waved back as the car sped away.

Gon sighed and leaned back against the leather seat. She gave a glance at her phone.

_8:48 pm_

She looked outside and stared at the night sky, which looks a shade darker than it really is because of the tinted windows. Her eyes then felt a bit droopy, now feeling the effects of work today, and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

…

Gon slowly opened her eyes only to find herself in a dark, and cold atmosphere. She sat up and felt a blanket fall off. She looked around, and realized that she was already in her bedroom. She stood up and slowly walked out of the door. Peeking downstairs, she saw her parents sitting on the couch.

She went up to them and smiled. "Mom, dad…" She hadn't seen them for three straight days.

Both adults looked at her pleasantly. "Ah, Gon." Her mother said. "How was work today?"

"…It was fine. Um, I have the day off tomorrow, but I'm going to Mr. Kimura's birthday celebration."

Gon's father nodded. "Mr. Kimura? Your director, right? Tell him we send our wishes as well."

"Okay." The girl noticed something and looked to the right. Her eyes widened a bit, and she immediately had an idea of what is happening. "Mom…Dad…what are those suitcases for?"

Her dad laughed sheepishly. "Oh, those. Er…well…uh…you see…"

"Dear…" Gon's mom gave her husband a slightly reprimanding look. "Gon…your father and I will go to America tomorrow for a business trip and it'll last for about…three weeks."

Gon sighed. "You guys are going away again…" Then she gasped quietly. "Wait a minute…don't tell me…!"

The male cleared his throat. "Yes, Gon. Your Aunt Daisy would be staying here."

The girl fought the urge to groan. Her aunt wasn't exactly the best aunt out there, so she dreaded seeing that particular relative of hers. "B-but…Um..! Don't you think she'll be bothered? I mean, Aunt Daisy is always my _guardian_ when you're away for a long time. M-maybe my other aunts could−"

"Nonsense Gon! Daisy would be more than happy to stay here! I remember that she told me that she was jealous of our house, so every chance that she could stay here, she'll grab it with no hesitation."

_Oh no…_Gon thought.

"I-I see. If you don't mind, I'll go to my room now."

…

The young girl sighed in content as she sunk a bit deeper in the bathtub. She felt some of her fatigue go away as she relaxed in the hot water.

Gon looked up at the white ceiling and smiled, reminiscing some good memories. Her mind inevitably drifted to Killua, and she remembered once again their interaction in the café.

A heavy blush bloomed on her cheeks as she realized that it probably wasn't good to think about the silver-haired boy when she was practically…naked.

Scrambling out of the tub, she grabbed her towel, dried herself, put on her night clothes and threw herself on the bed.

Now hiding under the comfort of her blanket, and not knowing what else to do, she browsed for pictures in her phone's gallery. She saw one photo where Mira was doing a peace sign, then another one with herself and Kurapika, standing side by side awkwardly. Gon grinned; the orange-head forcefully took that picture of her and the blonde male.

There was a picture of Leorio, Milluki, Wing and Zushi, then one with Hisoka and Illumi wearing their costumes. The next one made her giggle a bit. It was a stolen shot of Killua looking at something with a bored expression. Gon thought he looked cute, so she couldn't help but snap a shot.

She closed her phone, deciding that it was probably time to sleep.

Morning came…

Gon smiled at her own reflection. She fixed her peach, summer blouse and zipped up her white shorts. A short knock was heard before a woman came in.

"Gon?" her mother called out. "Oh my, you look pretty!"

The girl blushed a little. "T-thank you."

"But weren't you supposed to go to a party or something? Why are you wearing something informal?"

"No, we're going to a private beach."

"Is that so? Well make sure that you don't forget to use sunblock! We don't want you to get sun burn, after all."

Gon rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. "Yes, ma'am."

She was given a playful glare.

"I mean, mom!"

"Hmph. Anyways, Your Aunt Daisy will arrive tonight."

_Tonight?!_ "Really?"

"Yes."

Gon bit her lower lip. "But…I think that …I'll be sleeping in Mr. Kimura's beach house." A lie. If they were going to go home before dark, then she'd have to ask Mira for a sleepover.

"I'm sure that's fine. You can come back tomorrow."

* * *

"Bye, Mr. Takano." Gon watched as the car faded from view. Suddenly, she felt weight on her back.

"Hey! Good morning!" Mira greeted as she got off the other girl.

"Good morning to you too." Gon smiled. They went inside the building where most are already ready to leave. Both saw the director and approached him.

"Mr. Kimura, happy birthday!"

The man faced them and grinned. "Thank you, Gon. Shall we going? I think everyone's here and it's already 7:33."

Mira beamed. "Alright! Everyone, we'll leave now!"

Gon blinked. _But I just got here._ She whined in her head. "Oh well." Her hand was pulled by Mira and she was led to a red, shiny minivan.

"We'll ride here." Said Mira. She opened the door and saw the three other main characters in the show.

The two went in and they looked at each other. Gon nodded at Mira, who shyly took the seat next to her crush, and Gon sat between Leorio and Kurapika. However, much to the orange-haired girl's disappointment, Killua stood up and asked, "Gon, I know that you wanted to sit with Mira, so..."

The lass nodded and carefully sat beside Mira. The latter sighed. "I just lost a good opportunity…Too bad, huh?" she whispered to Gon.

The young actress sweat dropped. "Y-yeah."

The door suddenly opened and Mr. Kimura sat on the driver's seat. "Well, you guys ready? Let's go!"

"Is it far?" Killua asked.

"Ah, don't worry; it's only thirty minutes away."

"…"

* * *

Gon and Mira giggled as Leorio grumbled.

The five were playing truth or dare in the car as a result of boredom. Using a phone application, they determined who will be the next in the hot seat and this time, the arrow pointed at the man who always sported round sunglasses.

Kurapika snickered. "Okay Leorio, truth, or dare?"

A haughty huff was heard. "DARE!"

The blonde was silent for a moment, thinking of what Leorio should do.

"Kurapika, make it embarrassing!"

"Shut up, Mira!"

"Alright then! I've decided. Leorio, I want you to sing Happy Birthday to Mr. Kimura while doing the chicken dance."

"W-What?!"

"You can't back out!" Gon giggled.

"Even you, Gon? You're siding with them!"

"It's your dare, so you have to do it." Killua said, smirking.

Leorio sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it later."

Mira then shook her phone and the red arrow spun a few times, slowing down, and finally pointing to Killua.

"I-it's y-your turn…" Mira stuttered.

Leorio grinned darkly, "Truth, or dare?"

The boy stared at him. "Dare." He said flatly.

"Tch, you sound so boring, Killua."

"Whatever."

"Hah, I'll make sure that this dare would embarrass you for life and−"

"We're here!" Kimura exclaimed.

They all got out of the minivan and stepped out on the sandy ground. One by one, the other vehicles with the crew members arrived. Killua looked at Leorio. "You were saying?"

The older man fumed in annoyance. "I'll get you back, oh I swear I will." All he got for a reply was a snicker.

Gon stretched her arms. "Ahh~ the air's so fresh here! And look at the beach! It's so clear!"

Together Mira and the three boys, they ran up to the shore, carrying their bags, and smiled at the sparkling water brought by the sun light. It was refreshing to see the nature, as they were used to living in the city. "Hey, let's go to the beach house." Mira said.

Inside the small house was plain, but everything was neat and clean. They checked out the rooms, and there were air conditioners in each. They went back to the living room and at the same time, the director entered. He set his car keys on the table.

"Mr. Kimura..?" Gon called out unsurely. "Are we going to stay here tonight?"

The man laughed quietly. "You guys are welcome to, but the others would be going home before sunset."

"Awesome!" Leorio exclaimed. Receiving strange looks from the others, he crossed his arms. "What?"

They started the party at around lunch time with everyone eating together, some sharing their experiences from hanging out with the birthday celebrant. Then the chocolate cake was brought to the table, and Killua was filled with glee, which didn't go unnoticed by Gon.

Mr. Kimura smiled and blushed as they sang him a birthday song, with Leorio having a solo part while doing the chicken dance, but looking like a flailing group of limbs; Mira caught everything on tape.

Gon giggled as she watched the crew members laugh at her co-star for doing such a silly looking dance, when she suddenly felt something sticky on her cheek. She touched whatever it was and saw the sweet icing of chocolate cake.

Turning around, she saw Kurapika grinning.

"You…" she started, and a part of her somehow doubted that he was the one who put the icing on her, because he doesn't usually act like a mischievous child, but as she saw a daring look in his eyes, her mind changed.

She quickly wiped off the icing on her face, but it was still on her hand. Advancing towards the blonde boy, she quickly dragged her finger across his cheek and jogged away. He laughed and followed her, but not before scooping up more icing.

His way was unintentionally blocked by Mira, whose eyes widened at the sight of his hands when she turned around. Not having time to think, her face was quickly stained with the chocolate, and she grabbed some more of the substance from the table and threw it at Kurapika.

Unfortunately, he dodged, and it went to Leorio's shirt instead. Shrieking like a girl, he frantically wiped it off, but only managed to spread it across his clothes even more. It was then that everyone started to participate in the food fight.

Gon ran to the left, avoiding a small chunk of cake from hitting her. She stepped away farther from everyone else, when she noticed Killua just standing near the shore, only watching quietly.

_Why isn't he playing? Hmm…maybe he doesn't want his clothes ruined. _Stifling a giggle because of her own stupid thought, she crept up behind him, and slowly brushed her finger on his cheek.

He was surprised a bit, and when she prepared to dash away, she felt a hand enclose her wrist and she was held back.

Gasping, she looked at Killua who tapped her nose, and she could smell the scent of the chocolate from the cake and hear him chuckle. He dropped her hand and walked away.

Staring after him in a daze, she stumbled down when a piece of cake hit her squarely on the chest, getting her shorts wet with the water.

"Oops, sorry Gon!"

She looked up and saw her best friend running towards her, wearing a sheepish smile. Gon bit her lip and wondered if Mira saw her little scene with Killua. She hoped not. Shaking her head, Gon forced herself to think that it was nothing but a friendly interaction.

"It's alright." She said as she took the outstretched hand.

Mira looked down. "Oh, I got your shorts wet. I know, why don't we take a swim now?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. We just ate and we might get cramps. Maybe later."

"Huh? But will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Gon smiled. "it's just water."

"Alright then."

Gon wiped away the icing on her nose and smiled to herself.

-oOo-

Mira examined herself on the mirror. She looked at Gon, and grinned.

"So, what do you think?"

Almost two hours passed since the food fight, and everyone is getting ready to take a dip in the beach. Mira twirled around once, showing her yellow bikini, with small frills as design, standing out and seemed to glow in contrast to her slightly tanned skin. Gon gave her a thumbs up.

"You look wonderful, Mira."

"Thanks! Hey, what about you, aren't you going to change?"

"Y-yeah, I'll get on with it."

Gon grabbed a small pile of clothes from the bed and ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she emerged out, wearing a very simple, violet, one-piece swimsuit. She rubbed her left arm; she felt bare and cold because of the air conditioning in the bedroom.

Mira approached her and gave her a look. "What the heck are you wearing? Except for the violet color, you look like you're going to a swimming class!"

Gon scratched her cheek lightly, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, but I have no other swimsuit."

"Ugh! I should have brought an extra for you!" Mira said, crossing her arms.

Gon shook her head. "There's really no need. This is perfectly alright."

"You sure?" Mira asked, looking doubtful for a second.

"Yeah."

Gon grabbed her light blue jacket and slipped it on before they walked out. Outside, some were already swimming.

At the sound of someone's yelp, the two girls turned their heads to the right and saw Leorio nudge Kurapika, who almost stumbled down on the sand. Killua was standing behind them, wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. The two approached.

"Hey guys!" Mira said.

Leorio grinned, "Oohoohoo! Looking good, Mira!"

"Thanks!" Mira chirped, happy to think that someone likes her outfit. She fought down the urge to ask a certain someone about his opinion.

Kurapika shuddered. "Leorio, when you say compliments, don't make a face that makes you look…creepy."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Gon smiled at the scene, then felt as if someone was staring at her. Turning slightly, she saw Killua's eyes on her own, and she felt her heart jump.

For a second, she felt like they were the only ones there, and other noises become mute in her ears, and it made her feel inane because she knows that it's a cliché thing. It hurts to look at him like that, and feeling her chest tighten, she wanted to break contact.

But she can't.

His eyes hold mystery, and the blue color is so deep it sends her to oblivion. She could feel heat rush to her cheeks, and she hoped that her blush wasn't too obvious. No, she hoped that she was not blushing at all.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump a little. Leorio grinned at her. "So, what do you think, Gon?"

"W-what?"

"…Did you even listen?"

Gon fiddled with her fingers. "Um…no. I was distracted, sorry. What was that again?"

"I said, we should all go swim now."

"O-oh. Okay."

The others went in the water and Gon gave her jacket to a woman sitting on a towel under an umbrella. She walked up to the shore and the water felt cool on her toes. She walked forward until she was deep enough to swim.

Gon splashed Mira with some water and let out a giggle. The latter was stunned for a second, before countering with a bigger splash. They both laughed, feeling like little children all over again.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked at the director, who was waving his hand, the other holding a camera. "I'm going to take a picture, so compress in one spot!"

Gon and the others went nearer to the shore, and positioned themselves for the photo. However, some people decided to join in, and they became even more compressed. Since Gon's in the middle, she felt her body being slightly squeezed. Mira was to her left, smiling widely. Kurapika was somewhere near her. Leorio's arms were crossed, resting above Gon's head, practically making her look like a counter top.

But she ignored it.

All she can focus on is how Killua's shoulder touched hers, giving her a tingling sensation. She glanced at him, and noticed that he was only a few inches taller than her−maybe two or so.

"Ready?" Mr. Kimura asked.

"You're the birthday celebrant, so you should be here!" Wing yelled. The director stared at him, and displayed a grin on his face.

"Alright." He gave the camera to a woman behind him and ran to pose with the others.

"One…two…three…Smile!"

* * *

Gon rubbed her hair, the scent of clean soap faded as she rinsed herself. All she can hear right now is the sound of the shower. She opened her eyes and turned off the knob. She took her towel and started drying herself, looking at the small pile of clothes and toiletries on the counter.

It was getting late, and everyone but her, Mira, the director and her co-stars went home already. She applied lotion on her body and pulled on her underwear. She caught the reflection of herself on the mirror, and blushed; it would be what she would look like if she decided to wear a bikini.

Shaking her head, she wore her pale, yellow shirt and light pink pajamas. Walking out, she felt cold air hit her skin. The lights were off, but she could see that the air conditioner is on full blast. She glanced on the bed, where Mira is curled under the blankets. She smiled and slipped in beside her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep.

…

Two hours must have passed already, but Gon is still awake. Her eyes were staring at the sliver of moonlight from the window. She shifted to a more comfortable position, but it only made her annoyed. She should be sleeping right now, and she knew it. Gon blamed the shower she took; it must have made her more awake despite the day's activities.

She got out of bed slowly. The wooden, polished floor is cold. She walked out of the room, making her footsteps as quiet as possible. The hallway is even darker, and she imagined herself acting in a scary movie, but quickly dismissed the thought before she scared herself.

The doors to the other bedrooms were closed, so she felt completely alone. Starting towards the front door, she slipped on a pair of sandals before exiting.

Gon breathed in. The air outside was nice and cool, the breeze making her hair sway. The moonlight illuminated her path, and made the water sparkle. It was a beautiful sight.

She walked nearer, and stared, becoming lost in the beauty. It almost felt unreal, like a dream; ethereal.

She paused as she saw a silhouette. _Is that a rock?_ She thought. Squinting her eyes, she discovered that it was a person, sitting near the shore, but not close enough to get wet. Her eyes then widened as she saw silver-hair.

She took a step back, only to crush a small seashell under her foot. The sound made Killua turn his head to her.

"…Gon..?"

"K-killua…"

She mentally sighed, and started to walk towards him. She stopped and they stared at each other. Gon's lips pressed into a thin line and she looked away before she got too mesmerized again.

"Sit down." He murmured.

She complied and sat down on the sand several inches away from him. "Why are you still up?" Gon asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He was not looking at her, but at the sky. Gon followed his line of view and almost gasped, but held herself back.

The sky was dotted with glittering stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said softly, almost a whisper. She blushed at the gentleness of his voice.

"Yes, it is."

They kept their eyes up, enjoying the silent moment. Gon smiled. "I couldn't sleep…" she muttered.

"Me too…"

Another wave of breeze swept over them and made Gon shiver a bit. Killua looked at her. "Are you cold?"

"…A bit." She replied.

He looked down on the sand, as if hesitating over something. Then his gaze went back to her.

"Come closer."

Gon's lips parted a bit in surprise. "O-okay…" she scooted closer to him, and their arms touched. Heat rushed up to her face. "Thank you, Killua."

"Hn."

She smiled and looked back up.

Together, they watched the stars.

* * *

And, chapter three is done! Did you like it? I'm sorry if you didn't, though…Again, sorry for the long update!

Reviews are much appreciated!

**Butterfree- **Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Into A Dream- **Here's chapter three! I'm sorry if Killua's reaction is unsatisfactory, but I hope it'll do! Thanks for reading!

**NomNomNyaNya- **Thank you so much! Hmm…Mira and Nobuyuki…hehe, we'll see. And sure, maybe I'll put a teeny tiny bit of LeoPika here for you!

**Aimee Sani- **Hello! Here's chappy three! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

**dyn whitleford- **Thank you for reading! I hope that you like this chapter!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

And thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 and bonus at the end

_Author's Notes:_

_ Oh, yay! I finally uploaded the fourth chapter~_

_ Reason for late update: I had to attend seminars and workshops. AND, __**major writer's block**__. Please help me! I'd love suggestions! I mean, sure, I finished the very outline and stuff, but I didn't think of the details to get there! Help…_

_I'll introduce new OCs in this chapter. I'm sorry if you hate too many OCs, but I can't make the canon characters play the simple roles in my story, because they are, after all, the 'actors'._

_I apologize for any grammatical, tense or spelling errors. Please tell me when you see one so I can fix it. _

_ Okay! So let's get on with the story. _

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

She bit her lip, and took a small step forward.

Gon tilted her head to have a better look. The small shrub under the window was starting to make her leg itch, but she blatantly ignored it. Placing her palm against the glass, she stared at the woman sitting on the couch inside the living room, watching television.

The woman had curly, ruddy hair and was wearing a pair of eyeglasses. She was munching on a toast and paused for a few seconds to brush away some of the crumbs that fell on her lap. Gon saw the woman reach for something on the table and frown when she grasped at nothing.

The lady's voice was loud when she shouted for a glass of orange juice to the nearest maid, who nodded rather nervously before dashing to the direction of the kitchen.

Gon sighed and was about to turn away when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked back quickly, and smiled when she recognized the person.

"Lisa, it's just you." She said to the other girl, who was wearing a maid's uniform and had her brown hair in a bun. The brunette is the only servant in the house who is around Gon's age.

"Miss Gon, what are you doing here?"

"Well…um…"

Lisa helped her out of the bushes. "Please get inside before you get bitten by an insect of some kind."

Gon straightened her shirt. "A-alright, but I'll go enter through the back door, okay? I think Aunt Daisy thought that I was in my room all day yesterday…That is, if she didn't go up to check."

The maid smiled. "Don't worry Miss Gon, she didn't."

"That's good. Let's go then." Gon pulled at Lisa's hand and the latter looked fairly surprised, before her lips turned up in a grin as they entered the house.

* * *

She walked with the lightest step she could muster, trying to not make a sound as she went up the stairs. Sneaking a quick look at the living room, she could see her aunt still occupied with the television. She continued her way up until she successfully went inside her room and locked the door.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Gon walked over to her bed and laid down, grabbing a fluffy pillow and cuddling with it. She buried her face on the soft material, enjoying the faint scent of clean soap and strawberries. Her eyes felt droopy, and she was suddenly feeling drowsy. She assumed that the trip must have made her a bit tired.

Glancing at the wall clock that showed 7:45 in the morning, she smiled a little, deciding that she would sleep for maybe an hour or so. Closing her eyes, her breathing became slower and she slipped into darkness.

.

.

.

_"…" _

"−on?"

"…"

"−ss Gon?"

_ "…"_

"Miss Gon?"

"..?"

She blinked tiredly. The sunlight coming from the window was bright, hurting her eyes, and she let out a small sound of protest as she rolled on the bed.

A knock was heard, and Gon became positive that she wasn't just dreaming about the noise earlier.

Standing up and walking to the door, her legs felt weak and it made her want to collapse and sleep more. She made a small attempt to fix her hair, not wanting to look groggy. She opened the door and a frantic maid met her sight.

"…Lisa? What−?"

"Miss Gon! Ah, thank goodness. Your aunt Daisy is looking for you."

The girl frowned a little. "Why?"

"W-well…um, it's lunch time."

"…Eh?" Gon turned around and found that it was noon already. "Did I really sleep _that_ long?" She rushed to the mirror and brushed her hair until she looked decent enough. "Is aunt Daisy angry?"

Lisa fidgeted. "Um, she looks annoyed and uh…she said something about l-l-lazy kids…"

Gon sighed. She walked out and Lisa followed her silently. When they reached the dining room, Daisy was already eating. The woman looked at her niece.

"Nice of you to join, Gon." She said cheerfully, but an underlying tone of sarcasm was present. Gon merely nodded at her aunt and sat down on a chair.

"You sure sleep for a long time. I didn't even see you at all last night."

"I'm sorry aunt Daisy…The truth is, I just got home earlier this morning. I was at Mr. Kimura's birthday celebration yesterday."

"Oh, I see…Well, you better eat now, or your food will get cold." Daisy said, beaming happily.

Gon internally cringed at the fakeness of it all as she scooped up some soup and ate it, but flinched when she realized that it was still a bit hot. She quickly emptied a glass of water nearby. Wiping her mouth, Gon's shoulders slumped a little when she saw the smug look on her aunt's face.

* * *

Lisa sat on the soft bed, her hands primly folded on her lap. She watched as Gon let out another sigh. "I'm a little bored, Lisa. Do you know a game we can play or something?"

The maid shook her head. "N-no. I'm sorry."

"It's alright…I wish that we have shooting today. At least that can distract me somehow." Gon traced circles on the bed sheet absently, her eyes trained on one spot.

"But isn't your tutor coming today to teach you?" Lisa asked, staring Gon's small action.

"Yeah, but he won't be here until later. I wonder what I can do until then."

"I-I can keep you company…" Lisa said timidly, glancing at her lap.

"Really?" she lightened up, before looking down again. "...But don't you have chores? I don't want aunt Daisy shouting at you."

Lisa smiled. "Actually, I finished all the errands that I have to do today. There isn't much that the head servant assigned me."

"That's great then! But I have no idea what we're gonna do…" Gon started poking a pillow. Lisa rubbed her own arm. "M-maybe you can share your experiences yesterday, i-if you don't mind."

Gon stopped poking the pillow and her eyes brightened. "Of course I don't! Hmm…Where to start?" She tapped herself on her lower lip thrice. "Oh! We played truth or dare in the car! It was funny, because Leorio was dared to do the chicken dance!"

"Mr. Leorio..?" Lisa looked up at the ceiling and tried to imagine the scene in her head. She giggled. "That must've been fun to watch."

"And there had been a food fight! I was hit with chocolate…Ah, the one who had to do laundry won't be pleased." Gon smiled sheepishly and pressed her palms on her cheeks, embarrassed.

The two engaged in a lively conversation, sharing opinions and memories. Gon thought about telling Lisa about her encounter with Killua, but decided against it; she wanted to keep it a secret between herself and the boy.

Lisa told Gon how she became a maid; she said that she was just an adopted child from the family she came from. Lisa still felt grateful, because someone cared for her when her real parents died in an accident, so she decided to work to help support her foster family.

Not noticing the time, they were disturbed when someone alerted them that the tutor arrived.

* * *

Gon stared at the paper, hesitated, and wrote down a number. She paused, erasing a scribbled answer before rewriting. She encircled her final answer and put her pencil down.

"I'm finally done." she pushed the notebook to the woman across her, who checked her work and smiled.

"Wow! You've really improved in Geometry!" Said the tutor.

Gon blushed slightly at the compliment. "T-thank you. I try my best." She murmured shyly.

"Well, that's it for today. Please remember to study the lessons we went through in Chemistry. I'll give some exercises about it next time."

"Okay."

The woman stood up and started to put her things back in her bag when she gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot. Say, Miss Gon, can you do me a little favor?"

Gon blinked. "Um, sure."

"My daughter's birthday is coming up, and she's a big fan of yours. I was wondering if you could give her an autograph on this paper." The woman took out a pink stationary and handed it to the black-haired girl. Gon smiled and took the pen nearby.

She wrote: _Happy Birthday! Best wishes to you! (*^ u ^*)._

Then, she placed her signature under the short message. "Here you go." She gave the stationary back and her tutor thanked her before resuming in collecting her things and exiting the room, footsteps echoing behind her.

As soon as she was alone, she stood up and walked in front of a bookshelf. The library in the house wasn't all that big; it only had five bookshelves, though each was filled with books, most of them owned by her father. The corner she went in smelled a lot like old pages. In a way, she found it a bit comforting.

Gon pulled out a rather thick book with a bright red cover and a picture of a rose. Looking at the back for the summary, she smiled. It was about a woman going through hard times and resolving them in her own unique ways.

She opened the book to the very first page, and saw her mother's name at the corner. She remembered her mom reading it once, with a fascinated look adorning her face, almost glowing with delight.

She sat down on the wooden floor, leaning against the bookshelf, and turned to the next page.

**Chapter One**

**Life had not been easy with me. Never had been. I asked myself, why is this so? Well, if you lived in a very small house practically inhabited by a dozen and everyone counts on you, wouldn't you say the same? But it's not just that. There's more.**

**My parents practically disowned me. My husband is a drunkard, and hell knows why I married that man in the first place. Oh, right, because of that 'accident' that happened at a party night. **

**He said he'll take responsibility. Is the life I'm living with responsibility to him? One of our children has cancer, and she's bed-ridden. My poor child, suffering with incurable pain…she doesn't deserve that kind of−**

Gon felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She suppressed a groan, irritated at being interrupted. _And just when I was starting to enjoy…_she thought, putting the book beside her. Glancing at the name, she stiffened for a second, heat rushing up to her cheeks.

…_I take that back._

Putting the phone beside her ear, she stared at the floor.

"Yes? Killua?"

"_Gon,"_ she heard him say, and her blush darkened at the sound of his voice. _"Mr. Kimura asked me to tell you something."_

"W-what is it?"

Apparently, Killua noticed her stutter. _"You okay?" _he asked, and she insisted that it was nothing. "I'm just a bit…thirsty." She mentally scolded herself for such a lame excuse.

"_Well, anyways, tomorrow we have a photo-shoot for the cover of the first volume and for the magazine picture. He said to be at the usual place at 9 am." _

"I understand. I'll be there."

"_See you tomorrow, then." _Killua hung up right after. She sighed; she wasn't able to even say goodbye. Gon looked at her phone blankly before tucking it away in her pocket. She stood up and dusted her shorts. She looked at the red book, and decided to bring it with her to her room.

...

Gon yawned and closed the book. She spent the rest of the afternoon reading, but she only finished a quarter of the story. She let herself fall on her bed as she reflected on how beautiful the book is and how the main character−named Lucile−thought of the best ways to solve or lessen the complications in her life.

It amused her that she seemed to enter a whole new dimension during reading. It's like she was seeing the story as a movie played in her mind.

She liked it.

Even though she wanted to continue, Gon thought about catching a nap when her eyelids started to feel heavy. She remembered that books can be like a sleeping pill to her, and this was no exception, albeit she lasted longer because she was interested.

She hugged a pillow and enjoyed the silky texture as she rubbed her cheek on it.

* * *

The paper cup was warm and filled with coffee. Gon looked at her reflection on the liquid, before taking a sip. She put the cup down, and bit on her doughnut, blissful of eating her favorite pair of snacks.

It was the day of the photo shoot. Gon was glad that she woke up early and got there in time, because the place was quite far. Looking to her left, she saw the crew preparing the cameras, connecting wires and checking their equipment.

She rubbed her lap for a few seconds; wearing her costume means wearing shorts, and it was tad cold in the room. She took another sip of her coffee, feeling warm again but it left after a few seconds.

The door opened and other people started coming in; a cue that they were about to start. Mira approached her, carrying the brown bag prop, with the fishing rod sticking out.

Gon took it and smiled.

"I heard that they're gonna take some special shots. I dunno what that means, though." Mira said, and Gon nodded.

Mr. Kimura touched the latter's shoulder. "Gon-chan, please go there now. We're starting in a few minutes."

"Okay."

She stood before the white background, the umbrellas catching her attention. She had always wondered why they needed those to shoot pictures. She shrugged and looked down on the floor, when she felt a presence beside her.

"Hey." It was Killua.

"Hi." She replied. The boy adjusted the turtle-neck collar of his clothes, the one used during the hunter exam arc.

She watched him quietly as he fumbled with the collar, trying to fold it, but to no avail as it only got jumbled up at one side. She couldn't help but giggle.

Gon stepped forward and removed his hands from the neckline and he stared at her in confusion. Her cheeks flushed with a pink color; that move was totally unscripted and based on her impulse. She decided to carry on.

She took a hold of his collar and fixed it, unrolling it at the jumbled side and folding it neatly. Loosening it up a bit to become more comfortable, her fingers accidentally brushed his pale neck and Killua shifted his eyes away from her.

She quickly stepped away from him as soon as she was done.

"Thanks…" he mumbled.

"Y-you're welcome."

"OKAY! Everyone in position now!" Mr. Kimura yelled. Kurapika and Leorio joined the two.

"Yo, kiddies." Said the oldest of the four, wearing the blue suit, and the blonde was wearing the white shirt and white pants with the blue robe over them.

"Hi Leorio." Gon said. They exchanged short greetings before Kimura gained their attention again. The director explained what their poses should be like on the first shots.

Someone placed a white block thing at the center. It was big enough to for three people to sit on. Gon sat on the middle, Killua to her left and Kurapika to her right. Leorio stood at the back.

Gon stretched her hand out, fist closed. Killua placed one of his feet on the white block and tangled a hand in his hair. Kurapika crossed his arms and Leorio saluted with two fingers.

"Okay, ready…" the photographer trailed off, and then a two bright flashes went off consecutively.

"Wait," Mr. Kimura said. "you three sitting there, compress. Leorio, please stand a bit closer."

Killua and Kurapika sat closer to Gon and they were almost leaning against her.

Flashes went off again. They changed their positions multiple times, and then took individual shots. After twenty minutes or so, the flurry of lights paused.

"You guys can take a 15-minute break. After that, we'll have Gon and Killua's photos."

Mira approached them and gave them a grin. "Do you guys want to eat something?"

Leorio waved his hand dismissively. "Nah. Maybe later."

Kurapika glared. "She wasn't **just** asking _you_."

The older lad huffed. "Why? Do you want something? Then go get it!"

"I don't necessarily have to want something!" the blonde retorted. "I just saying that you talk like you're the only one being asked!"

"Here we go again…" Killua shook his head and sighed. Gon and Mira giggled.

"Well, okay. If you don't want anything, then…whatever." The orange-haired girl shrugged.

After the given 15 minutes, the arguing duo sat on the couch nearby, watching their two younger friends talking with the director.

"After the one with the high-five, try those, okay?" Kimura said.

Gon reddened and they both nodded.

"Those pictures would be somewhat a 'bonus' to the buyers."

"But wouldn't someone just upload them on the internet?" Gon asked. Kimura laughed.

"Well, yes. That would probably happen. But it would still be nice, I suppose."

Someone handed Killua the yellow skateboard with the red arrow design. Gon took out the fishing rod and the two posed with their props.

"Ready…"

_Flash!_

The photographer took several shots with different angles. After a whole minute, a woman took away the props and items.

It was time for the _bonus_ pictures.

Mr. Kimura sent both of them a grin. Someone placed the white block at the center again and both sat down on it.

Gon wondered what she should do and sighed.

Her eyes widened when Killua draped an arm around her shoulder. She fought down a blush, smiling at the camera, and feeling his warmth.

She quickly glanced at him; he was smirking, and she wondered if it was just for the photo or because he knew that it surprised her.

Kimura gestured for her to scoot closer, so she did. She leaned against him and felt her heart skip a beat. She was feeling disoriented again, but willed herself to focus.

Bright lights emitted from the umbrellas again and she tried not to squint. For a few seconds, she faced away from the camera and Killua looked at her curiously, which only made her even more flustered because their foreheads touched, and her breath hitched at their close proximity; that shot was taken as well.

She looked away shyly and smiled again at the lens.

* * *

Gon stared at her reflection on the mirror as she brushed her hair. She had already changed into her white blouse and red shorts, together with red sandals.

She put the brush down and sprayed on some perfume. She nodded in satisfaction and placed her things in her white, rabbit-shaped body bag that her mom had bought her.

Turning around, she saw Mira leaning against the wall, fumbling with her phone. The girl looked up and grinned a little. "You ready to go?" she said cheerfully, but something was off.

Gon stared, wondering, before she was snapped out by a hand waving in front of her face. She nodded and they stepped out of the dressing room, and went to the lobby in silence.

The three−Leorio, Kurapika and Killua−were there, sitting on the velvet couches and looking outside the large glass panel where one can see a nice view of the city.

Gon's lips turned up. It was a beautiful sight. Golden-orange rays of light seeped into the room, illuminating the place wonderfully. That time of the day was one of her favorites. She really liked the colors that painted the sky on a sunset. It was heart-warming.

She looked at Mira to look for a common reaction, but found her friend looking at her silver-haired co-actor. She thought it was a normal thing for Mira, but as she looked at her eyes, she saw a glimpse of an emotion. Was it sadness? Longing? Somewhere along those lines.

Gon's mouth parted a bit as realization struck her. _How can I be so insensitive? _She thought, chiding herself. Mira had been there. The girl saw her very own best friend getting all cuddly with the person she likes.

That had to hurt to some extent, even if it wasn't real.

She bit her lower lip; Mira was jealous, she could tell. Gon clenched her fist as guilt started to crash down on her, and it was like she was awakened to reality, and to the fact that she enjoyed every little moment she had with the boy.

It was bad. She was starting to act on her feelings. Gon's tense hand relaxed as her mind formed a solution. Forcing herself to get rid of her feelings for Killua was stupid, especially since they see each other so often.

She decided that she would just let her emotions be there. She knew that they would fade away somehow if she didn't do anything that would make them grow.

_It'll be the best for everyone's interest. _Mira would be happy, and Gon would still have her best friend, and Killua will−

_…will what..? _Someone seemed to whisper to her. She looked at him, a vacant expression on her face.

_He'll be just fine. Nothing will change. _

Gon stepped forward, and put her hand on Mira's shoulder. The girl turned to her. "Huh?"

"Do you want to take a picture with him?" she whispered, and Mira immediately blushed.

"W-what? And who is _him_?"

"Oh, come on." Gon deadpanned. Mira fiddled with her fingers, before nodding.

Gon went to the three and stood before them. "Hey. Do you guys want to take a picture? The lighting here is pretty, isn't it?"

Leorio sulked. "What? I've had enough of picture-taking today!" He crossed his arms and huffed, but he stammered when he saw Gon's pleading, shiny eyes. "Oh al_right_!"

The rest laughed at Leorio's expense. Gon beamed. "Awesome! Mira go sit there!" She pointed at the spot beside Killua and the girl's face reddened.

Gon took out her phone, stepped back a few paces. She looked at them, then at the small screen. "You don't fit! Compress, please."

The four moved closer to each other, though the orange-head only moved a little. "Mira, you're gonna be cut off. Go closer."

Mira blushed and scooted more to the right. Gon gave a thumbs up.

"One, two, three…say cheese!"

Leorio stood up. "Now you go there." He said to her and took the phone. Gon giggled and sat beside Kurapika, who gave her a smile. She returned the gesture and they faced forward.

Leorio squinted his eyes and his face contorted into a grave look as he bent his knees a little and tilted his head to get a better angle. He snapped a shot, and right after that, his companions bursted out laughing.

"WHAT?!" he barked at them.

Kurapika sniggered. "You should've seen yourself. We should have a taken a picture of that awkward pose of yours."

The laughter became louder and Leorio gritted his teeth. "You−!" he hissed at Kurapika and stomped towards him. Gon quickly grabbed her phone from Leorio's hold before it gets crushed.

She smiled as the pair argued again. Looking at the other two, she saw Killua smirking at the scene and Mira looking down on her lap.

"Killua, I'll take a photo of you two." Gon said. The boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow, before shrugging.

"Alright."

Mira's eyes widened as a red shade appeared on her face again.

"G-gon…" she muttered.

Gon raised her phone. "Mira, smile~" She clicked the button and the picture was stored.

Mira stood up abruptly, grabbed Gon's arm, and took her to the corner of the room. She took a deep breath, and faced her best friend. "I…Thank you, Gon." She grinned gratefully.

"Sure. You're welcome."

They gazed at Killua again. The boy was snickering at Kurapika and Leorio, doing nothing to break up the fight of 'wits'.

Gon nodded to herself.

_Things are going to be alright._

She smiled to herself, and speculated what Lucile might have done if she was in the same predicament.

_After all, it's not like he likes me…right?_

* * *

**FOURTH CHAPTER−DONE.**

Alright! Thanks for reading! And for the _**bonus**_, just keep on scrolling down, okay? (*^ o ^*)

And I'd like to share to you the fact that I kept on listening to Bach's Air no. 3 when I wrote this chapter. Hehehe~

So I really need help with the details. Maybe I'll accept requests of what scenes you wanted to read. Not too much, okay? And I don't think I'll do it if it clashes with my main plans, though. No kissing and stuff like that yet, okay?

**The BONUS will come. Just keep scrolling. First, the replies.**

**Butterfree- **I'm so glad that you liked it! And yes, I got the inspiration from ep 44! Thank you so much!

**Into A Dream- **Wah~ Thank you! I'm so happy that you liked the last part. I'm no romantic person, so I'm not what reactions the scene would get!

**Nispedana- **Thanks for adding my story to HNL community! Thank you so much! And I'm glad that you like Mira. I thought people would dislike her or something because she's Gon's rival in terms of love. Thanks again!

**Kyouno-aru- **Haha, thank you! I'll try to put life in every character then! I hope that you like this chapter as well.

**Phoenix Thunder- **Here's the newest chapter! I hope that it's alright, even though I know that it's not so good because I'm suffering from writer's block.

**Fanaea- **Good quality chapter? Ehhh…you make me blush. (#o . o#) Thank you so much!

**HxH Cookies- **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it took long. T_T

* * *

**~Nyanyanyan! So here's the bonus! So, I recently got my interest in bullying issues. I just feel so bad for the victims, especially to those who committed suicide. It's really unfortunate…I dedicate this bonus to bullying victims. By the way characters are still from Hunter x Hunter. Warning: SUPER OOC.**

**NOTE: This is not part of the main story. This is a completely different scenario.**

**BONUS:**

I bite my lip as I peek around the corner. I see more students chatting. I feel a bit nervous and I clutch the books I am holding. I sigh and walk forward, trying to not catch any attention. But I saw _her_.

Bright-red hair, fashionable clothes and a group of cronies lagging behind her, Rena is the most influential girl in the school, or as the others call her, the _Queen._

I try to step aside but I was too late. She bumps onto me and my books spill to the ground. I gulp and bow to her. "R-rena, I'm so sorry−"

She grabs my hair and yanks it, so hard that I feel tears come out of my eyes. I can feel everyone's stare on us.

"You bitch! How dare you bump to me like that?"

"I-I'm sorry−"

_Slap!_

I can feel tears roll the side of my face. I want to wipe them away but doing that would provoke Rena even more. Her slap stings like hell and I try not to quiver.

"I'm really sorry!" I exclaim.

But she pushes me and I collide with the nearest locker. Other students are snickering, some are even taping it. Why am I treated this way? Why am I even alive?!

Everyone here_ hates_ me!

Her cronies approach me and one kicks me on the side of my head. I cry out. It hurts.

It hurts!

I feel like everything around me is swirling!

I close my eyes shut and I feel their painful kicks and jabs. How come no teacher is coming to stop this?! I don't care if they call me coward for relying on a teacher to save me; I just want them to stop!

I hear a loud bang, as if someone punched a locker. Their attacks stop and I slowly open my eyes.

A boy with silver-hair looks at Rena. He approaches, and they back off. I want to do that too, but I can't even stand up; his eyes are emotionless and his stare is cold.

He stops in front of me, then looks at Rena again. "Scram before I sock you in the face. I don't care if you're a girl. Just fuck off." He says icily.

Rena huffs, but one can hear her stammer clearly. She saunters away with her lackeys, and everyone else left us alone.

He stretches a hand out, and I hesitate; after all, he might just hurt me too. His eyes soften and I blink, then took his hand.

"T-thank you…"

He just nods. I feel more comfortable now. He seems nice…I think. But I can't be sure.

"My name is Gon…are you new here?" I ask, and he grunts in confirmation.

"I'll accompany you to the nurse's office." he murmurs, and I blink.

"Okay…thank you again."

We talk a bit more on our way there. He asks why I was bullied, and I say that it is a regular thing for me, and that I do not know the reason as well.

He says that he despises people like Rena. He hates that some people just feel like beating up someone, or tormenting them. He's bullied before too, but finally learned how to stand up for himself.

We are at the door now.

"Wait a minute, what's your name?"

He hesitates for a second.

"Killua."

He leaves, and I smile to myself. For the first time since the past years, I finally feel like I can confide to someone. A spark of hope lights up within me at the chance of having a real friend.

I won't let go of this opportunity.

**END.**

How was that? I'm sorry, the bonus is just rushed.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes (Please Read):_

_ Here's another chapter! I'm sorry because the update took very long…Longer than last time. Well, the chapter itself is long, so I guess it's alright…Well no, that's no excuse! Aww, man._

_If you have time to look at my first art in **DEVIANTART**, please visit my profile here and the link is there~ It's Gon-chan :D_

_Thank you to all those who read last time! I was also asked if I was going to continue the bonus from last time. Hmm…okay! I would, but not in this chapter. (^ _^)_

_I have a little surprise in this chapter. Not much, though. Hehe~_

_Please forgive me for the spelling and grammatical errors that you'll spot. So, here it is!_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hisoka looked up as he heard footsteps come his way. A smirk danced on his face as he saw two familiar kids. He stretched out his hand, as if sending something to them, but they walked forward with no hesitation. The two stopped before him.

"Welcome to the 200th floor." Hisoka said, his voice sly. "It appears that I don't need to bother with the traditional greeting. Too bad…"

He gave them a sadistic grin. "I can guess why you're in here. You intend to train before challenging me."

Gon stepped forward. "Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time." She said and Hisoka laughed. "You should avoid being overconfident in your ability to use Ten. There is much to know about Nen."

Killua's eyes narrowed and Gon clenched her hand tightly.

"To be honest, I feel no urge to fight you right now." Hisoka stood up. "However, if you manage to win a single fight on this floor, then I shall accept your challenge." With that said, he walked away and disappeared around the corner.

The two stared after him silently. Gon frowned.

"Hisoka…" she muttered.

Killua placed his palm on the small of her back. "We should go." He said. Gon nodded, her face still grave. "Right."

"**CUT!**"

The small audience in the area clapped their hands. Hisoka appeared from the corner and laughed quietly, brushing his hair with his fingers once.

Kimura stepped up and smiled. "Everyone, please have a five-minute break. The next scene would be the registration." He looked at the three people in one corner. "Sadaso, Gido and Riehlvelt, please get ready, you'll be up in the next scene."

The trio nodded at him.

Gon smiled and went to approach her talent manager. "Mr. Myun."

The addressed person raised an eyebrow. "You know what to do in the next scenes, right?"

Gon nodded in confirmation. Sighing, she took a seat on a white chair. Her orange-haired best friend approached her, wearing a bright beam on her face.

"Gon!"

The young actress smiled at the lass. Mira had been extra cheerful since yesterday, and she knew the reason why.

Mira took out a brush and started fixing Gon's slightly ruffled greenish-black locks.

"Say, where do you want to eat lunch today?" Mira asked, putting down the brush and smoothening the tresses with her hand.

Gon looked up and mentally considered her choices. She grinned. "Let's just go eat at the commissary."

Mira stepped away a little to look at her work. "I would have thought that you wanted to eat out today."

"Well I haven't eaten in the commissary for a long time."

Mira nodded. "Ok." She nudged Gon on the shoulder playfully. "Too bad that Kurapika isn't here today, huh?"

Gon shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I can't do anything about that. Besides, Leorio's not here too. Both of them won't be for a few days, since they're not really part of this arc."

"I suppose so." Mira murmured, before leaning into her best friend's ear and whispering shyly, "Will Killua be eating with us?"

Gon smiled faintly, feeling a little heavy inside. "I'll ask him to."

"Thanks." Mira looked down and blushed.

The director called, and everyone went back to their places. Gon went in front of the registering counter, and the silver-haired boy stood beside her. She felt Killua give her a glance, but she pretended not to notice and didn't look back, being determined to keep her self-decision.

Kimura sat on his chair. "Okay, everyone ready…action!"

The lady in the counter smiled at the two. "Welcome to the 200th floor! Would you like to register for a match now?"

The two blinked. The woman explained to them the mechanics, and Gon nodded.

"Does that mean we have to fight multiple times in this floor?" she asked.

"Yes! You need ten wins to clear this floor. But, if you lose four times before your tenth win, you'll be disqualified! AND, if you win ten times, you have a chance to challenge the floor masters! The floor masters are the 21 strongest fighters here. Each claims one of the floors from 230 to 250. Do you understand now? If you defeat a floor master, you will become the new master of that floor!"

_Her script is long…_Gon mused, _amazing, she remembered all of that. If mine is like that, I'd have a hard time._

The woman gazed at the two, who looked uninterested, but listening nonetheless. "Th-that's not all! If you become a floor master, you earn the right to participate in the biennial celebration of combat, Battle Olympia!"

She did these exaggerated gestures to emphasize her point, but Killua and Gon were still silent, looking at her like she was babbling about something irrelevant. The lady cringed. "N-no reaction?!"

Killua waved his hand dismissively. "Forget about that. Is there anything special about the top floor?"

"That's what you wanted to know?!" the woman shrieked skeptically. "But the champion of the Battle Olympia gets to live on the top floor! It's an incredible honor!"

Gon and Killua looked at each other with an expression that says, _Uhhh…So what?_

The girl quickly looked back at the woman when she felt her face heat up.

The lady behind the counter slammed her hand on the table. "A penthouse 1000 meters above the ground! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

Gon internally smiled, the lady was such a good actress.

"But Killua's house is 3,700 meters above ground…" Gon told the lady innocently. The woman stumbled back, looking at the silver-haired boy incredulously. She gripped the desk.

"A-and the c-champion always receives a prize of-"

The rest of the scene went smoothly with minimal mistakes, but those weren't really noticed.

_It was amazing how well they can work with ad-libs_, was what Kimura thought as he watched the actors, and nodded with approval. _Those three are not so bad too_,_ considering that it's their first time,_ he noted, looking at Sadaso, Gido and Riehlvelt.

"And CUT!"

* * *

"Finally…lunch!" Mira pumped up her fist into the air. Gon giggled. "Are you really that hungry?"

As if on cue, Mira's stomach grumbled. The orange-head blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…I haven't really eaten breakfast."

"Oh. Then we should go now before you collapse or something." Gon teased. Mira pouted. "I won't collapse!"

They paused in walking and stared at each other, before bursting into laughter. Gon, still giggling, started to walk backwards to face her best friend. "Okay, that was so−"

"Go−"

Mira hadn't had the time to warn the black-haired girl before she bumped to the person behind her. Gon quickly spun around to bow her head and apologize, but she accidentally tripped on her own feet. Luckily, the person grabbed a hold of her shoulders and steadied her.

"Gon, are you okay?"

The girl looked up, recognizing the voice, and her heart skipped a beat

"Y-yeah." She stammered, trying to not blush at their close distance. "T-thanks, Killua."

She felt his warm hands slip off of her arms and she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Realizing this, she mentally chided herself and she stepped away from him.

"You should really look where you're going."

She nodded and gave Mira a glance. The girl looking at her hard and intently. Gon frowned a little in confusion, before it dawned to her that she was being given a signal.

Looking back at Killua, she smiled. "Did you eat lunch already?"

He blinked. "Oh. No, not yet."

She could almost feel Mira's beam on her back.

"Say, would you like to eat with us?"

Killua jammed his hands in his pocket and shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure."

Mira brightened up at his answer. She gave Gon a grateful look.

The studio commissary was beautiful. It had paintings on the wall, the furniture well-kept and the whole place was nice and clean.

A few of the staff members were there; some ate in silence and some were engaged in a lively conversation. Mira grinned and went to line up. Gon was about to follow when she heard Killua mumble.

"_Shit._"

Curious, she gave him an inquisitive look. "Killua, is something wrong?"

The boy kept staring forward with a slightly dreadful face. She followed his line of view and saw what he was looking at.

It was the employee woman who looks rather...healthy.

Her eyes lightened up in recognition and she couldn't help but giggle. He gave her a glare and she covered her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. Killua pushed Gon by the shoulder and urge her to fall in line.

It was the man before Mira's turn. The lady serving lunch at the counter looked at the next customer, which was the orange-haired girl, then shifted to Gon, and then to Killua, to which she narrowed her eyes and gave him a dirty look.

Killua stared back with a blank face, but he stepped closer to his co-star, as if subtly trying to hide. Gon stiffened when he discreetly put a hand on her waist and leaned in to her ear. "This is why I didn't want to eat here…" he whispered to her, his hot breath tickling her, making her face flush.

She tried to ignore the fact that she was almost pressed against him as she gave him a somewhat forced smile, trying to cover up how uncomfortable she was feeling; uncomfortable that she was enjoying things too much.

"Well, I kind of forgot what you told me at the café when I asked you to eat with us earlier." She mumbled quietly, only for him to hear.

"Oh yeah?" He poked her side and let out a surprised squeak. She quickly stepped away from him when Mira looked at them, hearing her reaction, and Gon was glad that her best friend saw none of what happened.

"Gon? You alright?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I heard you−"

"NEXT!"

The three of them flinched at the woman's voice. Mira immediately went in front of the woman to order. Gon thought what she should eat. There were different kinds of food there; noodles, rice, bread and more. She decided to go with noodles, particularly ramen.

Thankfully, when it was her turn, the woman took her order without saying much. But when it was Killua's turn, the lady gave him a scowl, but was infuriated at the lack of his reactions. Gon thought that the woman probably expected him to cower, or at least glare back.

The three went to seat near the window. Mira glanced at the counter's direction. "Seriously, what is up with that woman?"

"I dunno." Gon replied, her voice a bit muffled by the noodles. She gave Killua a meaningful look and he scoffed.

"She obviously hates my guts." He said.

"Why?" Mira asked, taking a bite of her bread. Killua sipped his tea before he said, "Well, I might have accidentally embarrassed her before."

"What happened?" Gon swallowed her food and tilted her head, curious.

Killua sighed. "There was this one time when I ate here…I dropped my fork by mistake and the woman slipped on it and−"

"−fell on her doom." Mira finished.

"Exactly." He smirked at the girl and the latter reddened like a tomato.

Gon blinked at their exchange, not knowing what she should feel. She should probably be happy because there's improvement on the two's relationship, but she suddenly had the urge to glare at her best friend. Her _best friend._ She was glad that she actually didn't do it.

Shaking her head lightly, she pinched her own cheek to rid herself of those thoughts, feeling like a bad person as guilt seeped in. It wasn't right for her to get jealous, especially since she made a decision for herself.

"That reminds me," Mira started. "today we'll only be here until six, right? Because we have to prepare for the premiere night of **The Golden Seal**."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Gon perked up. Mira beamed. "So, Gon, let's prepare at your house, okay?"

"Sure!"

Killua smiled. "We'll pick you up at seven."

Gon nodded with a smile of her own. She looked at Mira. "It's also the birthday of the mayor's wife, so after the movie we'll go to her party, right?"

"More like a ball dance." Mira grinned.

"Then we have to wear something very formal? No way!" Gon said.

"Oh, yes way!"

Killua chuckled.

* * *

"_Scene 23, __**action**__!_"

"They must have gone through that greeting Four-Eyes mentioned." Killua concluded as Gon unlocked the door to 2207.

"If we have gone in blind, we could've ended up like them." He added. But Gon wasn't really listening. Her eyes were wide as her gaze landed inside.

The wooden floor was shiny and polished and decorated with a beautiful carpet.

"Wow! This room is really huge!" she gasped, her eyes almost sparkling.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Gon went to the left and opened another door. She peered inside. "The bath is squeaky clean!" she exclaimed, staring at the blue tiles and the bath tub and shower.

She ran towards the main area and beamed at the king-sized bed with red velvet covers. "Whoa! I've never seen such a big bed!" She threw her bag on it then jogged to the large window.

"Look here, Killua…"

The boy sighed, but a small smile was on his face. He went to stand beside her, and they gazed outside the window. The sky was already dark despite the real time−around five forty five−, and there were lights below the tower, coming from the stalls and shops around the area.

"…I remember when we talked in the airship during the hunter exam." She said, her voice becoming softer.

"Yeah…" he agreed.

Gon smiled. She was well aware that the camera was still rolling, but she couldn't help but really enjoy the view. She looked at away before she forgot her script.

"Killua…"

"What?"

She mentally cringed, panic entering her system, though still looking composed on the outside. _Speaking of forgetting…what's the next line?! _Gon looked back at the window, trying to stall a few seconds to remember what she had forgotten.

She was about to give up and tell the director to cut when suddenly there was a ringing noise.

They looked at the television in the room, and she remembered. _That's right! _She thought, looking at the date on the screen. _The day of the fight!_

She moved closer to the TV, and read the words out loud. "Your battle has been set on March 11, three pm."

"What? Tomorrow?" Killua said. "That's fast!"

Gon's eyes were filled with determination. "I probably won't be able win tomorrow." She smiled. "But that's okay. I need the experience."

Killua smirked. She continued, "I need to discover what I can do with this power."

The boy put his hands in his pockets. "Good luck, then."

"Thanks, I'll try my best!"

"And CUT!" Kimura stood up from his seat and grinned. "Alright everyone, that would be the last one for today! Thank you all so much! Good work, everyone!" he gave a short bow and everyone in the area returned the gesture.

Mira smiled and approached Gon. "Finally! We're done for today!" she said, "Should we go? I'll help you pack up."

Gon nodded. "Okay, thank you."

The two girls went to the dressing room. Gon changed into her casual clothes and Mira placed the discarded costume in a bag. The black-haired girl grabbed her purse and fished out her phone to call the driver.

"Mr. Takano, we're done, please pick us up. Huh? Oh, Mira will go home with us. Yes, thank you."

Gon ended the call and picked up her bag. "Let's go, Mira."

They went to the main lobby, chatting about what might happen later on, when someone familiar passed them.

Mira squinted her eyes. "Hey, isn't that..?"

Gon tilted her head to have a better look at the person, who was walking aimlessly around the area. "I think it's…what's his name again? Noruki? Nobuyaki?"

The orange-head's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! That silly boy who's following you around before!"

The two approached the lad, who was facing a painting on the wall. Mira tapped his back. "Hey, kid."

The boy stumbled forward then pushed up his glasses and turned around. A big smile formed on his face. "M-ms. Gon! Ms. Mira! H-hi!"

"What brings you here, Nobuyaki-kun?" Gon asked, smiling. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm just going to hand some documents to Mr. Kimura, and, uh…it's Nobuyuki…"

Gon blinked, and a blush formed on her face. "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, looking sheepish and embarrassed.

"N-no! It's okay!"

Mira placed her hands on her hips. "But Uncle is gonna go home now. All of us are."

"I thought you guys usually go home at 8 or something…"

"Not today."

Gon sighed, and smiled again. "Tell you what, we'll just give it to Mr. Kimura for you."

"R-really?" his eyes were hopeful. "But I wouldn't want to burden you."

"You won't."

"B-but−!"

Before he can say anything else, Mira grabbed the envelope from his hands. "When Gon says that you wouldn't, then you won't."

Gon looked to her right and saw a black car outside the building. She tugged on Mira's sleeve. "Mr. Takano is here."

"Oh, goody! I'm excited to go!"

They faced Nobuyuki. "We have to go now. See you, Nobuyuki." Gon said. The boy remained rooted to the spot, face blank even when the two girls started walking away. He snapped out of his reverie and waved his hand. "Bye, Ms. Gon!"

"Jeez, he's hopelessly mesmerized by you, Gon." Mira whispered and her best friend sweat dropped.

* * *

The area surrounding the house was dark. Takano opened the door of the car and they stepped out. "I forgot to tell you that it's my Aunt that's in there." Gon murmured.

"You mean, the Daisy woman? I only got a glimpse of her once."

"Yeah."

Gon opened the door and they walked through the hallway in silence. Noise was coming from a certain room, and she presumed that her Aunt was once again watching television in the living room.

They continued on quietly, but suddenly the woman emerged from the kitchen and spotted Gon. "You! What are you doing home so early−" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Mira.

Her frowning demeanor changed immediately to a more pleasant one. "Oh, and who is this?"

"My best friend. We're just gonna prepare, Aunt Daisy."

"For what?"

"A premiere night and the mayor's wife's birthday party."

"Oh? A party, you said? Then I guess I should go too~!"

Gon and Mira looked at each other, their eyes slightly wide and their expressions looking as if they just saw a scandal.

Mira gulped and raised a finger. "B-but an invitation is needed−"

"Oh, no worries! I am friends with the mayor and his wife!" Daisy laughed.

"What's the ruckus about?" a new voice said.

They all turned to the source of the voice and saw a girl one or two years younger than Gon with frizzy hair dyed bright pink.

"S-sydney, you're here…" Gon turned slightly pale at the sight of her cousin.

"Oh, I haven't told you. My dearest daughter Sydney would be staying here too. That's no problem, right?" Daisy chirped.

"Y-yes, of course."

"Now about that party…"

"The party will start at 8, ma'am." Mira stated. Gon breathed in and said, "It'll be at the SORA hotel near the Shengda Cinema. So, um…we'll go up and prepare. Maybe you should too, if you're planning to go, Aunt Daisy, Sydney."

Gon grabbed Mira's hand and they quickly went up to the former's room. Gon shut the door and sighed.

"Your aunt is really…different." Mira mumbled, putting the bags down on floor.

"Sorry." Gon smiled faintly.

"I'm just glad that it's over. Well, not if they are really planning to go. Are they even going to be let in?" Mira asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know."

"…"

"…"

They stared at each other, and both felt the usual response bubble up when they did; grins formed on their faces before they started laughing at the situation.

Mira wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay, okay, back to business. We should really change now."

Gon eyes her closed closet. "But I want to take a bath first…"

"Oh, well, go ahead then. It's still early, I suppose. As long as you're not going to take too long."

When Gon entered the bathroom, towel and toiletries in hand, her phone started ringing.

"Mira! Will you please answer that?"

"Where is it?"

"In my bag, first pocket inside!"

The orange-head picked up the small bag and dug around the contents, before she pulled out Gon's white phone. Mira glanced at the screen.

"Hello? Mr. Myun?"

_"Hello? Gon!"_

"No, no, it's me, Mira."

_"Oh. Right. So, where is she?"_

"Gon's taking a bath right now."

_"Well, tell her to wear something red…and let's see…you!"_

"M-me?"

_"Oh deary, who else?_" There was a sarcastic tone used, and Mira's eye twitched._ "Wear something yellow, got it?"_

"Yeah, alright."

Myun hung up and Mira glared at the phone screen. "When did you become my fashion advisor?!" she hissed. "And I was planning yellow in the first place…"

Gon got out of the bathroom, a robe around her body and rubbing her hair with a towel. "Who was that?"

"Myunnie."

"You sound annoyed. What did he say?"

"He told me what to wear! And he said that you should wear red. Maybe we should rebel, but that wouldn't work since I only brought yellow with me…but YOU still can! Maybe you should go with green instead! Or black or something else!" Mira rambled, a naughty simper on her face, her hands clasped together like she was planning a world domination.

Gon smiled. "Eh? But that would get me in trouble. Besides…" she opened her closet. "…he probably has something in his mind."

Mira crossed her arms. "Well, I guess." She picked up her paper bag. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom."

Gon nodded and shuffled through her dresses.

* * *

"Oh mom! I'm going to wear this, okay?" Sydney pointed to a pink Lolita dress with white ruffles. "Everyone's going to see how cute I am!"

"Oh, you do that, my dear. And I'll show 'em that I'm so glamorous that everyone in the area would want me!"

The both laughed, already imagining a scenario in their heads when the doorbell rang. "Now who dares interrupt us?!" Daisy almost screeched.

Sydney peered outside the window. "Oh wow! Mom, there's…there's a limousine outside!"

"What? Let me see." She went over her daughter. "It's true!"

They rushed to the still closed front door. "Sydney, fix yourself. This might be someone important."

"Yes, mom."

After a second of hair brushing and straightening clothes, Daisy opened the door.

Sydney reddened.

There was a silver-haired boy wearing black pants, a red dress shirt and a black blazer. His hands were inside his pockets as he looked at the two with a slightly confused stare.

"Oh…oh! Oh! You're Killua, right?" the pink-haired girl squealed.

Daisy placed her hand on her own cheek as she smiled, looking delighted. "My, my, what is a fine young man doing here?"

Killua stepped back a little. "I'm looking for Gon…this is her home, right?"

"Oh, her." Sydney deadpanned, before looking cheerful again. "Why don't you wait inside?"

Without his reply, the two ushered him in the house. "Killua-kun, would you like something to drink?" Daisy asked.

"No, thank you. I'm just here to pick up Gon and Mira."

"Killua-kun, can I have your autograph?!" Sydney shoved a paper and pen in his hands.

"Uh, sure." He quickly signed the sheet and gave the items back.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Sydney made a move to kiss his cheek when suddenly a voice interrupted.

"Killua!"

The boy looked up. "Hey Mira." He gave her a grateful look and she blushed a little. She went down the stairs in her strapless yellow dress, her bangs clipped to the side.

"You look lovely." He complimented, a typical gesture for a boy to do when he sees a girl dressed up, and she blushed brightly.

"T-thanks…" she muttered timidly.

When no one was looking, Mira shot Sydney a glare, and the girl noticed and glared back.

"So, where's Gon?"

"I'm right here! I'm sorry, did you wait?" They looked at the source and saw Gon bounding down the stairs in a silky, bright red halter dress that reached her ankles and seemed to flow nicely, the straps tied into a ribbon behind her. Her hair was in a neat scrunchie bun, but a few strands framed her face.

Before anyone could say anything, she grabbed Killua's and Mira's hand. "We'll be going now!" she said to her relatives, and they went out of the house in a haste.

Gon sighed in relief.

Mira blinked. "Wow Gon! You look great!" she exclaimed.

"R-really? T-thank you!" she smiled sheepishly. Killua opened the door of the limousine mutely, letting the two in first before going in himself.

Mira sat by the window, Gon beside her then Killua. Kurapika, Leorio, Myun and Kimura were inside.

"You girls look fantastic." The director said, grinning, and the other two−Leorio and Kurapika−agreed with nods.

"Of course they do!" Myun huffed proudly. "I'm the one who told them what to wear, after all!"

Mira's eye twitched again.

The car started moving.

"Gon!" Mira whispered to her friend, giggling. "I have to tell you something later!"

"Okay."

They went into a lapse of silence as they passed by buildings. Myun snapped his fingers loudly, getting all of their attention once again.

"I forgot to tell you something! There a reason for your color coded clothing!"

"What is it, Mr. Myun?" Gon asked, and then murmuring "I told you so," to Mira.

"You guys know that there'll be fans out there. So I've arranged who'll walk who with who!" He pointed at Killua's dress shirt and Gon's clothing. "Since you're both wearing red, you'll go down the red carpet with each other! I mean, I know fans are dying to see you two together!"

Gon and Killua looked away, and Mira remained silent.

"Then Mira-girl and Kurapi-blondie will walk together, since they're team yellow!"

_I guess things aren't too bad. I'm walking with Gon's crush. And she's walking with mine. Fair enough._ Mira thought.

Meanwhile, Leorio was in a fit of teasing. "Kurapi-blondie, Kurapi-blondie, Kurapi-blondie, Kurapi-blo−"

The annoyed male elbowed him in the gut. "Shut up. At least I wouldn't be alone. What about you? You'll be forever alone."

"You little-!"

"Why, Leorio? You wanted to walk with someone? Wanna walk with me? We're both wearing green~! Just a shade different!"

Leorio paled. "N-no, thanks anyway. I think I can go by myself."

Kimura just laughed.

When they arrived at the Shengda Cinema, they saw people−more specifically, fans−with cameras in their hands.

The director sighed. "We're late. The main stars are walking in now…We should've been in there already."

"That's perfectly okay! We're fashionably late!" Myun gushed.

They sighed at his antics.

"We'll apologize later." Gon said.

A security guard went over to know who they are, before going to the man announcing the stars.

"And there goes our main stars for the show! Inside to watch the movie they worked hard to create!" the man exclaimed. The guard whispered to him, and his eyes lightened up.

"It seems that we have some late guests!"

The limousine pulled up in front of the red carpet, and admirers looked on curiously.

"Let us welcome, the Hunter x hunter gang!"

That was followed by a great uproar of cheers. The guard opened the door and Kimura was the first to step out, followed by Myun. The latter enjoyed all the attention he got, which wasn't much.

Leorio exited the car, and the cheers became louder. He waved to his fans, shaking the hands of some people.

Then Kurapika got out with Mira, the screams increased even more. Flashes from cameras went off, some were wondering who the girl in yellow was.

When the two got inside, Killua stepped out, followed by Gon.

Squeals reached a whole new level.

As Gon hooked her arm around Killua's, they were bombarded with thunderous cheers and a large wave of flashes from cameras. Gon waved to people around, trying not to wince because of the deafening shrieks and blinding flashes.

Both released a sigh as they entered the building. A woman led them to the actual theater room, where they saw the others still socializing.

Looking at each other, they both agreed to just stand aside and wait until everyone is seated and the movie starts, but that plan was immediately thrown out of the window when someone approached them.

"Killua! Gon! I'm glad that you guys came!" said the person, and gave Gon a short hug and Killua a friendly tap on the back.

"We're a little late though, Yusuke." Killua chuckled.

Yusuke laughed. "Nah, that's alright."

Three more boys approached them. Gon smiled. "Hi there Kazuma, Kurama and Hiei!" she greeted, and the three grinned back at her.

"Gon-chan!" A blue-haired girl gave her an embrace.

"Botan!"

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great! How about you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine!" Botan giggled, releasing Gon from the hug and looking to the left. "Oh, look! Here's Keiko now!"

Gon smiled at the newcomer. "Hi Keiko!"

The brunette took her hands. "Gon-chan, I'm so glad that you were able to come! Thank you."

"Oh, but I'm the one supposed to thank you and the others for inviting us!"

After their exchange of greetings it wasn't long before they were prompted to the seats and the movie started.

* * *

Daisy grinned as she and her daughter neared the SORA hotel. It was already 8:24, but it wasn't too late. She lifted the hem of her dark green dress to avoid stepping on it, and glanced at her daughter, whose hair was tied into pigtails, clad in a bubblegum pink Lolita dress.

When they got to the main entrance, a security guard blocked their way.

"Invitation, please." He said, his voice monotonous.

Daisy's posture straightened up. "Ah…well, just a minute!" she exclaimed, her voice unusually high pitched and she dug around her purse.

"Ma'am?" the guard asked.

Daisy laughed, nervousness laced in her tone. "My, I can't seem to find it! Just give me a few more seconds!"

Sydney crossed her arms.

"But mom, we don't have an invitation, remember?"

"Sydney!" The woman hissed and the girl flinched.

"Whoops…"

The man sighed. "I'm sorry, but you can't go in without an invitation."

Daisy's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She huffed, then guffawed loudly like a mad woman.

Sydney gaped at her mother. "What the-? Are you alright, mo−"

"Of _course_ I am!" She stepped closer to the man and handed him a bill. The guard frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that."

"Why not..? Oh! Look!" she faked gasped, and the man stupidly looked where she pointed at.

"Huh? There's nothing there, ma'am." He turned back, and groaned. "They're gone!"

…

Daisy panted a little as she peeked around the corner. "Ha, idiot." She muttered.

"That was clever!" Sydney said, smiling. "Now all we have to do is find the ballroom in here!"

The two walked around the place, trying not to panic and to just act natural when someone looked at them.

"Excuse me?"

They almost jumped in surprise, and turned around awkwardly, afraid that they might be busted, and saw a male wearing a waiter's uniform.

"You two look a little lost. Can I help you?"

The ruddy haired woman nodded. "Well, yes, actually. Can you tell us where the ballroom is?"

"Oh, you must be guests from the party there. Just turn around this corner, then to the left."

"Okay, thank you very much young man."

"No problem, madam."

They quickly followed the instructions, and saw a big door with intricate patterns.

"That must be it!" Sydney said.

* * *

Gon sat in a round table with Mira, Botan and Keiko. They just finished the movie and after that they went straight to the party.

Gon ate the last thing on her plate with a fork, which is a strawberry, and placed it in her mouth, enjoying the sweet and slightly sour taste.

"So, what do you two think of the movie?" Botan asked her and Mira eagerly.

"It was wonderful." Gon smiled, and Mira nodded in agreement. Keiko and Botan looked pleased at the answer.

"That's great." Keiko beamed. "Even though I'm not really in the movie."

"You're still mentioned at the end, though." Mira said. And they giggled.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed.

"Whoah, what's happening?" Botan asked no one in particular. A spotlight appeared and focused on a man in a tuxedo, holding a microphone, and everyone in the room recognized him as the son of the mayor.

"First off," he started. "thank you all so much for coming here tonight. Well, let's start dancing! Mom, happy birthday! You and dad should have the first dance."

The couple went to the center of the room, the spotlight following them. They smiled at each other, and music started playing in the background, filling the area with soothing and beautiful sound.

After several seconds, a few pairs were added to the dance floor. "Look at them…" Botan sighed dreamily. "They all look so sweet and graceful."

"Yeah." Keiko tilted her head in awe.

Gon agreed silently. She wondered if something like that would happen to her in the future. Dancing around with her husband and looking so carefree, just like the mayor's wife.

It was an ideal thought.

"Shall we dance?" The girls turned and saw Yusuke stretching a hand to Keiko. The brunette blushed and took his hand.

"Oh, how wonderful~!" Botan cooed. "I wanna dance too!"

"Then let's go, my lady."

Botan stared, then shrugged. "If you insist, Leorio-kun!"

Mira and Gon laughed quietly to themselves, giving each other a high five under the table.

They watched in silence, until one unknown boy approached them. Mira leaned to Gon's ear and whispered. "Watch out, I think he's gonna ask you."

The other giggled. "I think not. He's been eyeing you since we entered here. I can tell that you're his type."

"What? Seriously?" Mira asked, looking at her best friend incredulously.

"Yes."

The boy reached them, looking shy. "W-would you like to d-dance with m-me?" he asked, looking at Mira, who gave Gon an _is-he-serious _look.

The young actress grinned and ushered her with a small wave of her hand, and Mira was brought to the dance floor.

Gon heaved a sigh as she realized that she was left alone at the table. She stood up, and exited the ballroom. The hallway outside is empty, and lights were also turned off, but she can still see because of the faint illumination of the yellow bulb from the corridor going to the left, but she didn't intend to go there.

She walked a few strides from the ballroom to the darkest corner of the hallway, where she can see a fairly visible staircase leading to the balcony. She went up, careful to not step on her dress and trip, and she reached a slightly opened door to the terrace.

Gon peeked around, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Killua's familiar silver-hair. He was standing next to a woman−who had a nice body, she noted−and talking to her, but she can't hear what they're chatting about. She moved a little to see better, risking the chance that she can be spotted.

The woman laughed, and to her surprise, kissed him on the cheek, and she was sure that he blushed.

Unwanted jealousy flared in her, and she unconsciously gripped the doorknob tighter. Biting her lip, she once again reminded herself that she shouldn't really care, because she wanted to get over her feelings. _It's not like I could help it…_she thought. _Forgetting isn't that easy._ Gon saw the woman wave goodbye to him and she walked towards her direction.

Gon panicked, and thought about rushing downstairs back to the ballroom, but knew that she'd probably fall on the way. It was too late to make any move anyway. The lady opened the door widely, and she looked surprised to see Gon there.

"Oh, hello, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Gon?" Killua said, seeing the girl on the doorway.

She smiled uncomfortably, and despite the present unpleasant emotion within her she felt a bit guilty for spying on them. "I uh…um…" She stuttered. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, not at all. In fact, I was just about to go back. Well, see you two later." She waved at them and walked downstairs. When she was out of view, Gon exhaled in relief.

She approached Killua, and placed her hands on the stone fence.

"Hey." He muttered.

She didn't answer; instead, she looked down. They were in a pretty high spot in the hotel, but she can see a small garden below.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes; he's looking at the same thing she is.

"Why are you out here?" she blurted out, finally looking at him.

He gazed back at her. "I should be asking you the same thing…"

Gon blinked. "Why do I feel like this conversation is familiar?"

He smirked at her, and she fought down a blush induced by his expression. "Because it is."

Gon looked away. "It's just like last time…"

"…on the beach." He murmured.

"Yes."

As if knowing what the other was thinking, they both looked up at the night sky together, but felt disappointed.

"No stars tonight…" She said.

A night breeze passed by, and Gon swore to herself that she's experiencing the same situation from before but in a slightly different scenario as she shivered from the cold. She rubbed her exposed shoulders. Her skin felt cool under her palm.

"At least this time, I have something more to offer." Killua said, removing his blazer. He approached her, and placed the piece of clothing around her.

She blushed heavily, and slid it on herself properly. "Thank you…" _It smells like him_, she mused as she pulled it closer to her. _Boyish…boyish cologne…_

An intoxicating nice scent, she added in her mind.

Gon fiddled with her fingers. "So, who was that woman..?"

"Oh, her? That was my aunt. She hasn't seen me since last month, so I guess she just went to check up on me." He told her, a bit of laughter in his voice.

Gon felt really stupid. She shouldn't really assume things so easily.

"Well, that's nice."

"Yeah, it is. Gets annoying sometimes, though. She tends to go overboard." He said, amused, and she found herself laughing with him after.

They quieted down to a comfortable silence as they stared at the small garden below.

Gon knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She made a promise to herself.

_Not really a promise…but still…_

She glanced at him. She thought about going back to the ballroom, but she can't bring herself to leave him at the moment.

"No stars, but there is a moon." He said suddenly.

She looked up at the sky, and true enough, she saw a a glowing crescent shape.

"This might seem silly, but I feel like it's smiling." He told her, seeming the tiniest bit embarrassed.

She shook her head. "It's not silly at all. But it'd be more accurate if it had two stars for eyes, right?"

"Yeah."

They both heard the music playing downstairs stop for a few seconds, before a new one started again. It was faint and barely audible, but they could tell that it was another slow song.

Killua glanced at her, looking unsure of himself because of whatever he was thinking.

"Gon," he murmured, stepping closer to her. "have you danced yet?"

She pursed her lips, wondering why he asked that. "No."

"You wanna dance?" He asked, stretching out his offering hand to her.

Gon felt a hot blush rise up to her cheeks, her heart pounding wildly, at the same time she knew that warning bells went off in her head.

She looked at his face, and asked herself how she would be able refuse him.

She couldn't.

Gon grasped his hand and he pulled her to him, a warm smile on his face. She gave him a timid one as she placed her palm on his shoulders.

She felt a tingle of excitement when he encircled her waist with his arms. They started moving to the slow rhythm of the song.

Deep in her mind, it thrilled her that he wasn't looking away from her eyes, not like she was planning to do that anytime soon, and that it was the first time she had ever gotten that close to him without a camera filming their moves, or another person to watch them.

"I haven't told you yet…" he started, his voice in a hushed whisper.

"What is it?" she asked in the same tone.

"I think that you're really…beautiful tonight."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she reddened. She wondered if he was teasing her again, but saw no mischievous glint in his cerulean orbs. His words must be genuine.

"…thank you."

Killua chuckled, and they spun around playfully, and Gon twirled while he was holding her hand.

She realized, having fun in his presence but the sense of guilt present, that her feelings did the opposite of what she wanted.

They had gotten stronger.

* * *

_FIFTH CHAPTER−DONE._

_The end was a bit rushed, I'm sorry. So, how was the little crossover surprise? I really like Yu Yu Hakusho. But if some of you didn't know that Yusuke and the others were from another anime, then I'm telling you now. Yu Yu Hakusho is a great anime too. (but really, I like Hunter x hunter better…)_

**My Replies:**

**the-ultimate-star: **I'm so happy that you like it! Thank you for reading my fic. Here's the next chappie! I hope you like this as well.

**kyouno-aru: **Gon had always been nice, ne? Thank you so much for reading! I hope this chapter satisfies you too.

**evergreen dryad: **Thank you for reading my fic! Thank you so much! Here's the fifth chapter!

**Into A Dream: **You were happy that I updated? Oh my, that makes me so happy as well! *squeals* Here's chap 5! Thank you so much!

**Butterfree: **Yes, I know exactly what you mean. I just tried doing something that's more Gon-centric. About that poster…I wanna draw it for you guys, but I don't know when I'll actually start it. But I did put up my first art in deviantart. Please check it out if you have time. Thank you!

**Aimee Sani: **Your comment about supporting me became a huge slice of my inspiration. Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me!

**NomNomNyaNya: **Oh! Thank you so much! About the bonus, as I've said at the A/N above, I'll try to continue it at another chapter! Thank you very much!

**Acea-hime: **Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update, I hope you liked it! Thank you!

**RabuRaka-sama: **Gon's still a girl in the show. Well, Mira's her rival, but one way or another we all know who Killua will end up with. ;D Thanks for reading!

**SerenadePanda: **Hello! Welcome! Haha, thank you so much for reading my fic! Here's the update!

**Nispedana: **I know right? Daisy is such a…I don't know…common name? It's stupid, yeah, hehe~ But I can't think of anything else. I think it's starting to fit now, though. Haha, thank you for reading!

_Everyone, thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update sooner, but student life is tough with schedules…*sigh*_

_Thank you again!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes:_

_This story just got back from a hiatus…sorry that I hadn't updated faster ( T v T ) I'm really sorry, I know that __**103 DAYS**__ is too long…yes, I counted it…(;_;)_

_I have a new deviation about Gon in __**DEVIANTART**__**. **__If you have time, please check them out! Link is on my profile._

_And this chapter is by far the longest, I think. It has eight thousand and I-don't-know hundred words, not including the author's notes and the replies. Whew. It's hard to proofread this many words, so I'm sorry for errors, haha :)_

_Thanks for the readers from last chapter! _

_Please forgive me for the spelling and grammatical errors that you'll spot. So, here it is :DD_

_I'll put my suggestion again. I read fanfics comfortably by using the 3/4 width, Ariel font, and dark background. You can see the options there, so yeah...Here we go~_

-ASUKA

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

**CHAPTER SIX**

Gon stared at her reflection on the mirror and nodded to herself as she put down her brush. She picked up her bag and exited the room. The sound of music reached her ears as she stepped out in the hallway. She glanced at the source; the room a few strides away from her own.

Sydney was listening to 'cute' music again. The girl had recently developed a habit of listening to songs with the volume turned up high, but Gon knew she could do nothing about it. To top it off, she hasn't seen Sydney since the party, which was a few days ago, even when they were living under the same roof.

In the birthday celebration, the mother and daughter had sneaked in, and ended up alarming a few staff members in the hotel, causing a small search party to be sent. They were found hiding in the corner of the ball room and the party was halted for a few minutes. Needless to say, Daisy had become harsher with Gon ever since.

The young actress sighed and went downstairs to the dining room. She flinched a little when she saw her aunt who gave her a glare. Gon looked at the floor and scratched her cheek lightly.

"G-good morning…" she mumbled.

Daisy huffed. "Good morning." The woman said sternly, her tone making her words seemingly used for scolding.

Gon sat down on a chair, dropped her bag on the floor and picked up a toast from the table and started nibbling on it. She could still feel Daisy's heated gaze on her, and she thought that the woman probably thinks that she's the cause of all the troubles happening in her life.

She quickly finished her food and drank down the contents of the glass beside her plate. Gon licked her lower lip for a brief moment, the taste of apple juice lingering in her mouth.

"Thank you for the food…" she said inaudibly before standing up and grabbing her purse beside her foot. Gon looked at her aunt, hesitating. "Um…I'll be going now…"

The woman grunted in response.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Gon tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She pressed her palm on the glass of the window as she stared at the people outside the car.

Feeling her phone vibrate on her lap, she flipped it open and saw a message from her talent manager.

_ Where are you? You better hurry up! They're almost finished preparing the set!_

Gon gave a short glance at her driver before typing up a reply.

_I'm on my way, Mr. Myun._

She closed her phone and tucked it inside her bag. "Mr. Takano, can we move a little faster?"

"Certainly, young miss." He said and the car started moving in a faster pace.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

The door opened with a small tinkle. Gon stepped out of the elevator and looked around. A few of the staff members were moving about, bustling with movement. She proceeded to her dressing room, the bright, red carpet muffling her footsteps.

Gon opened the door slowly and peeked in. Mira was sitting on a chair, fiddling with her phone with an excited smile.

Gon went in. "Hi."

The other girl looked up. "Hey Gon! You're here!"

The young actress placed her bag on a table and approached her orange-haired best friend. "What are you doing?"

At that question, Mira faced Gon, squealing a little in the progress and beamed. "I just ordered a new bag! I was just checking if they got my form!" the orange-head almost shoved her phone to Gon's face.

"Look! This is the one! Don't you think it's very cute?"

Gon blinked at the image of a pink bag with chiffon ruffles and golden-colored chains. "Oh, it really is cute…" she muttered.

"I know right? I can't wait!"

Gon smiled at the sight of her best friend getting excited. She went over to the clothes rack at the corner and picked out her usual green costume. "I guess I'll go change now." She said.

Mira stood up and pocketed her phone. "I'll go help the crew with the props, then. Just go to the blue screen room."

"Okay."

After a several minutes, Gon finished changing into her outfit and went straight to where the others would be at. Inside the room, the walls and floors were blue in color, and bright lights adorned the ceiling.

She spotted Myun among the people inside, and approached him. "Um, Mr. Myun−"

"Oh good! You're here already! Now hurry up and go to where Director Kimura is!" Myun interrupted, and Gon could only nod and follow.

Her shoulders slumped a bit, but she almost jumped in surprise as she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned to the person and stepped back. "H-hi, Hisoka."

The 'magician' ran his palms lightly in his hair and grinned. "Hello, Gon-chan~" he said. "Our scene is next up, right? Let's do our best, shall we? Most especially since this would be the last episode for the Heavens Arena Arc."

The girl nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Hisoka's words appear kind and innocent, but his slightly sadistic tone in speaking doesn't make it seem so.

Hisoka went closer to Gon and smiled. "Great~ I'm looking forward to this scene~!" he pinched her cheek and her face flushed.

Hisoka's grin widened.

To her relief, their stunt manager approached them. "Hi there, Hisoka and Gon. You two know what to do already, right?"

Both actors nodded.

"Good. Just remember to make it all seem natural. Don't be so stiff. Though I know that you both know that already." The stunt manager said, smiling at the last sentence.

"Yes, no need to worry~" Hisoka winked and the man chortled. When the two walked away, Gon looked at all the stunt equipment in the room, and started to feel a little dizzy.

Even though she's working on a show with adventure and action as the main genre, fighting and stunt scenes were never her favorite.

"You look a little pale."

She made a small noise of surprise before turning around and finding Killua, his hands in his pockets. She grinned at him sheepishly.

"Ah, well…I'm just…" she looked away, a blush blooming on her face because of embarrassment. "I'm not very used to…you know, action and stuff."

He smirked. "I know about that already."

"Eh? You do?" she blinked.

"Yeah. But I'm sure that you'll be fine. Better than your first tries at stunts, I mean."

She pouted a little. The first few episodes where she had fighting scenes took several takes before it became considered. And she was fine in the other fights in the Heavens Arena Arc, because all she had to do was push someone.

With Hisoka, though, it would on a whole different level.

Killua gave her a smile, one that she thought looked like a reassuring one. Her blush increased tenfold and she closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again.

A new, determined gleam was on her topaz orbs. "Thanks…" she muttered to him and smiled.

"Okay, places everyone! We're going to start in five minutes!"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Gon buttoned up her pale, yellow shirt and straightened her white skirt. She picked up her phone as she finished. Checking the time−4:00 in the afternoon−she smiled at the screen.

They finally finished filming the heavy scenes for the episode they were working on, and they would only have conversation scenes left.

She exited the dressing room and went inside the elevator.

A thought entered her mind. _Tomorrow would be a day-off…_She grinned at the idea of relaxing and having fun for a whole day.

_Then, we're off to Whale Island!_

When she got inside the usual café she and her friends always hang-out in, she caught the attention of a few fans who asked for autographs or pictures. Gon patiently attended to them, and waved when she was done which earned her some grateful grins.

She scanned the area, and found the people she was looking for. Gon approached the more secluded corner of the place and smiled at Mira, Killua and Zushi as she sat beside her best friend.

"Finally, you're here!" the orange-head said. Gon rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Then shall we order now?" Zushi asked, and his companions nodded in agreement. Killua raised his hand a little and waved at a waitress, who blushed and immediately went to their table.

"M-may I take your order?" the waitress stuttered, her eyes focused solely on Killua.

Mira faked a cough. "I'll take a bagel and a caramel shake."

The waitress seemed to snap out of her reverie and quickly jotted down her order, followed by Zushi who asked for the same thing. Gon smiled. "I'll have milk tea and brownies." The young actress glanced at the silver-haired boy, who was still eyeing the menu.

The waitress approached Killua. "U-um…m-may I take your order?"

He looked up at her and flashed a smile. "Strawberry parfait." The girl blushed as she nodded and quickly went away. Zushi grinned. "Killua-san, you're really popular!"

The boy blinked at the younger one in response, and the two girls laughed.

The small bell tingled.

Gon's eyes went over to the door of the café and she saw someone seemingly lost and looking for a seat. She grinned. "Nobuyuki-kun!" she called, startling her companions.

The bespectacled boy looked at her direction, and he grinned when he recognized her. He quickly went over to their table. "H-hello, Miss Gon…"

"Oh, it's the kid again…" Mira deadpanned. Nobuyuki's lips wavered a little. "B-but we're the same age..!" he whispered to himself.

Killua stared at the person before them. "Have I seen you before?"

The boy nodded eagerly yet pushed up his glasses timidly. Gon smiled. "His name is Kirisawa Nobuyuki. You probably saw him once in the studio." She said.

Killua squinted for a few seconds, before he leaned back on his chair. "I remember now. I did see him once."

Gon tilted her head a bit. "Are you looking for a place to sit?"

"Um, y-yes!" he responded.

The black-haired girl gestured at their booth-style table. "How about sitting with us?"

"Are you serious Gon?" Mira quickly interrupted.

"Sure I am. Come on and sit down, Nobuyuki-kun!" Gon scooted closer to Mira on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Nobuyuki blushed and sat. "T-thank you Miss Gon!"

The waitress from earlier approached them with a tray in hand. "Here are your orders!" She placed down the dishes on the table carefully. All but Nobuyuki blinked in confusion when she placed another extra meal.

Killua reacted first. "Ah, hey miss, we didn't order any cheesecake…"

The waitress blushed. "U-um, well, this is for you…er, I mean, for all of you coming here f-frequently..! I-it's a bonus! Please enjoy!" and the girl went away immediately with a red face.

Silence ensued.

"She totally added that just because you're here, Killua." Mira mumbled. There was an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I didn't know that stuff like that could actually happen." he said.

"I think that's pretty cool…" Nobuyuki muttered, his eyes focused on the boy with an admiring expression. "Killua-san, you're so cool that you get free treats just by being here! That's awesome!"

Everybody in the table laughed except for the silver-haired boy whose cheeks became tinted with light pink. "…" He looked down on the cheesecake and pushed it near Nobuyuki.

"…you haven't ordered yet, right..? Just take it, then…" Killua said sincerely, albeit a little awkwardly.

Nobuyuki beamed at him. "R-really?! Thank you, Killua-san!"

More laughter came, and the embarrassed boy quickly ate a spoonful of his parfait.

Gon's laughter reduced to soft giggling after a few seconds, before she completely turned silent as she spotted a familiar girl outside the glass walls of the café.

_Is that…Sydney?_

The girl with dyed pink hair was lagging behind a boy who looked a few years older than her. Gon noted that Sydney looked nervous and uncomfortable, based on her cousin's expressions.

The young actress followed them with her eyes until the pair was out of sight. She wondered who the boy Sydney was with, and why her cousin seemed downcast.

Mira nudged her and whispered. "Gon, aren't you going to eat? You're spacing out again."

"Ah, sorry…" she replied sheepishly. She shook her head a little and raised her teacup to her lips as she sipped her milk tea.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Zushi stretched his arms and patted his stomach as he and his companions exited the café. The young brunet let out a contented sigh. "That was delicious!"

"Yes, I agree with you!" Nobuyuki grinned.

"Well, are we going back now?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Killua placed his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I'll say goodbye now." Nobuyuki said, before bowing a little to the group. "Thank you very much for today! I suppose I'll see you guys around." He turned and walked away to the opposite direction.

"Come on. Let's go back." Killua started walking to the direction of the studio, followed by the other three.

Gon kept her gaze down on the ground, staring absentmindedly at the red-brick floor of the sidewalk. When she looked up, she realized she was lagging behind. About to run to catch up, she had an abrupt stop as she heard a sniffle.

Gon looked to her left and saw an alleyway. More soft sniffles came. She took a step towards the source, hesitating.

"_W-why..?!"_

Her eyes widened when she heard the pained question. _That voice…_she thought. That was more than enough to make her take off and run inside the alley.

Mira was still joking around with Zushi, and as she nudged the little boy with her elbow, the orange-haired girl grinned and turned around to look at her best friend, but blinked in confusion when she found no one.

"…where's Gon?"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

She was nearing the end of the alleyway. Gon carefully stepped over some scattered newspapers on the ground. She smiled a little as a thought entered her mind. She felt like a detective of some sort, but knew it would be better if she was actually investigating a crime, or if it was night time, but sadly the sun hadn't set yet.

Gon paused just before she exited the small pathway. The sniffles became audible whimpers. She slowly peeked around the corner, and as her sight fell on one of the two people there, her mouth parted a little in surprise.

Sydney was there, along with the boy she was following earlier.

Her cousin was crying pretty hard, but was trying to muffle her sobs with her hand.

Gon was stunned. "Sydney…" she muttered softly, but it proved to be loud enough for the other two to hear. The pink-haired girl gasped when she saw the young actress, and she took a step back, and another, before running off.

Gon was about to follow her, but hearing the boy scoff, she paused and looked at him with a glare. The boy ignored her and started walking away in the opposite direction that Sydney ran to.

She stared at his departing form with a blank expression.

"…_Gon? Gon! Where are you!"_

Mira was calling her, but she stayed rooted to her spot, looking dumbfounded; everything happened so fast it seemed to her like it didn't happen at all and it was just her imagination.

"There you are!" Mira ran to Gon and sighed in relief. "Why are you here?"

"…"

Mira frowned and waved her hand in front of the girl's face, but Gon remained unaffected.

"H-hey! Can you even hear me?" Mira asked, getting worried.

Zushi entered the area, followed by Killua. "You found her!" the brunet exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she's not saying anything…"

Killua walked up to Gon and touched her shoulder. "Hey. Hey, snap out of it." He removed his hand, and flicked his fingers once in front of her face.

And, like a magic trick, she blinked.

"I…what..?" Gon mumbled, confused. Mira took her best friend's right hand and squeezed it gently. "Gon, are you okay? What happened?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing…"

"Huh? Are you sure, Gon?" Mira pressed on, worried and curious at the same time.

"It's really no−"

"It can't be just nothing." Killua interrupted. "Well, you ran in here, right? There must be a reason…and what if something happened to you or…something?"

Gon mentally sighed. She knew they wouldn't fall for such a poor excuse, especially Killua, but she was happy to know that he cared about her. "I just thought I heard someone speak; someone I know. I guess I was wrong, since there's no one here when I arrived…" she laughed weakly. A lie. But it wasn't a complete lie either.

Gon saw Killua's slight tense posture relax. She knew he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, let's go back now." Mira cut in. The orange-haired girl kept her arm hooked around Gon's as they all walked away from the area, just to make sure that the latter wouldn't run off again.

When they got back to the studio, they started filming the last scenes for the Heavens Arena Arc.

Gon looked up at the night sky, which is adorned by a few stars and a crescent moon.

"Well then, you have finally done your objective, right?" Killua asked as the two of them walked on the path close to the building.

"Yeah." She replied.

"We don't have anything more to do here. Gon, what do you want to do now?"

"Go back to Whale Island…"

"Whale…Island?"

"Yeah!" she faced him, and smiled. She was aware of the camera following them. But that itself was obvious. She continued, "I was able to return the favor to Hisoka. So now, I wanna go back to Whale Island and show Mito-san my Hunter license! It's been over half a year since I left home."

Killua placed his hands in his pockets. "I suppose I'll go with you."

Gon blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'd like to meet Mito-san."

The girl giggled, and nudged him with her shoulder lightly. "Ahh…I already assumed that you were going to come with me even before I fought Hisoka!"

Killua stopped, causing her to do the same. He smirked at her. "Is that so..? Well…"

They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, before both laughed. "Let's go together!" Gon exclaimed.

"…yeah."

Both glanced once again at the building they left behind. The girl's smile widened.

"Goodbye, Heavens Arena!"

"…and…**CUT!**"

Per usual, claps were given to them for another one of their flawless scenes.

Kimura grinned widely. "And that would be the last one for this arc! Everyone, thank you for your good work!" The claps increased to cheering.

After that, the crew packed up their equipment and they went back to the studio where they prepared to go home.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"Come on Mira, let's go." Kimura said from inside his car. His niece waved at her friends before entering the vehicle. The red car sped away after a few seconds.

Three figures were left standing alone in the parking lot. Very few cars were left, but gradually decreasing even more as workers drove home.

Zushi kicked a pebble on the ground. Killua was busy with his phone, and Gon was looking at the nearest street lamp post.

The light flickered, which made her flinch a little in surprise. She smiled after, thinking that the bulb should really be replaced.

"I should be going now…" Zushi muttered. "I just received a message. My mother is in a nearby convenience store…" the young boy sighed, and nodded at the two before walking away.

The girl stared down. It was just the two of them left. She glanced at Killua who was putting away his phone.

"Gon."

"Yes?" she asked, slightly surprised at his sudden call.

"Kurapika just invited us to hang out in the forest park tomorrow." He said.

Gon smiled faintly. "Really? That's great. What time do we have to go there?"

"Seven am."

She nodded at him. They heard an incoming vehicle. The light from the black car made the two of them squint a bit as it stopped before them. The tinted window on the driver's side rolled down, revealing Takano's smiling face.

"Mr. Takano," Gon said in acknowledgment, "good evening."

The girl looked at Killua. "Um…I have to get going now." She muttered softly. The boy gave her a small smile. "Yeah…take care." He said. His tone was gentle and sincere.

Her face heated up.

"T-thank you…You too, please be careful on your way home." She quickly turned around without another look and climbed inside the car.

After closing the door, she sighed and leaned against the leather seat. "Let's go home now, Mr. Takano…"

"Ah, certainly." The man chuckled and smiled knowingly. The engine was started and they headed out.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Nothing changed in the atmosphere of her house, Gon mused slightly, though she wasn't expecting a change at all. The maids and other employees inside kept working silently and without a word. She can also hear Daisy's loud voice, and detected the tone the woman always uses when she's gossiping.

Gon paused in the doorway of the living room, making no effort to announce her presence, and shook her head at the sight. Her aunt was talking with someone on the phone, gushing and murmuring and obviously gossiping. Gon caught a snippet of what the woman was saying.

"…I _know_ right..?! She just came in here with that nasty face! I can't let her look like that!"

Gon blinked. C_ould it be that she's talking about Sydney..?_ she asked in her mind. She continued to listen, and was glad that she wasn't noticed yet.

"I'm telling you, she looked pathetic! My, my, what if she's seen outside with me looking like an utter mess? That would be the worst! I can't be seen with someone who has such an unpleasant face! I'd die of embarrassment! I'd have to lecture that girl! Sydney is in for a long scolding!" Daisy laughed while saying the last sentence.

Gon stared at her aunt blankly, still comprehending the woman's words, before she frowned. _How can she talk about her own daughter that way..? _

"How shallow…" she whispered to herself and ran upstairs to her room. She closed the door and dropped her bag on the floor before lying down on her bed and curling against the nearest pillow she grabbed.

For a whole minute she just stared at the wall. She was feeling confused and curious. Gon unconsciously clutched her pillow closer. An image fleeted in her mind, and she stood up and walked out. She stopped in front of Sydney's closed door. It was quiet inside.

Gon hesitated for a moment, but knocked thrice.

She heard a soft thump from the room, and she guessed that it was caused by an object thrown on the door.

Gon waited a few seconds, before saying, "Sydney, it's me…"

No response.

She continued, fidgeting a little. "…about earlier…I, um…are you okay?"

Faint footsteps approached and the door was wrenched open, revealing Sydney, her hair covering her face. "Come in." the girl said coldly.

Gon went inside the room and the other slammed the door shut. Sydney sat down on her own bed and looked up, a heated glare on her face.

Gon looked on with slight surprise, seeing her cousin's red and puffy eyes. It was obvious that the girl had been crying hard.

"Sydney, I−"

"I _HATE _him." The pinkette girl stated with the most abhorred voice she could muster. Gon fell silent.

Sydney started speaking about the boy she was following, and her relationship with him. Apparently, they had met in a club. Though under-aged, the lass was able to enter because of a friend whose family owned the very place. Sydney told Gon, in a quiet voice, but with underlying hint of anger and despair, that they had 'hit-off' the moment they started conversing.

The night progressed and Sydney became a little tipsy, and the boy brought her to his apartment, and the next thing that happened…

Sydney fought back sob.

After that event, the two had started a relationship hidden to others except the friends she was with that night. They had been together for months, but when the two arranged dates or meetings, things had always leaned to the physical side.

The girl gripped the bed sheet. "…it was almost a month since we last did…you know…and I started noticing some signs…and I did a little test and…"

Gon paled as she listened to the girl in front of her. "You're…you're…"

Sydney nodded weakly in confirmation. Gon felt her head ache all of the sudden; the information was almost too much to take. She couldn't believe that her cousin, who just around her age or even younger, was already carrying a child.

"He didn't want it." Sydney said bitterly. "He didn't want the responsibility…he said that if I wanted to continue our relationship, I have to get rid of it…"

Gon unconsciously clenched her fist.

Sydney continued with a shaky breath. "I...I accept the responsibility…I want it. But, there's another thing…my mother would most probably disown me or something…Gon, I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

Gon strode across the room and sat down beside her cousin. "Sydney…" she whispered, before enveloping the pink-haired girl in an embrace; she knew she couldn't do anything much but give a little comfort.

The lassie was surprised, but hugged back, crying on Gon's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Sydney pulled away and smiled a little. "Thanks…but don't tell anyone, please."

Gon nodded with a smile of her own. "Of course…I wasn't planning to in the first place." They both giggled a little.

"Maybe you should also have a break from all this." She suggested, and Sydney looked at her with slight confusion. "I mean, um…would you like to go with me and my friends to the forest park tomorrow? It'll be fun. Oh, but if you're busy−"

"I'll go." Sydney said with finality, but grinned after, looking as if she returned to her old self. "Say, will Killua-kun be there?"

Gon blinked, but laughed a little. "Yeah."

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"We're here." Takano said. Sydney went off of the car in her pink shirt and a slightly darker shade skirt. "Finally!"

Gon followed her relative. She was wearing a short-sleeved yellow hoodie and a pair of shorts, coupled with ankle-length white socks and white rubber shoes. She looked around at the peaceful area.

"Gon!"

The girl turned to her right and saw Kurapika approaching. "I'm glad that you're here." The blonde said, smiling. He noticed the pink-haired girl and raised an eyebrow. "Uhh…"

"Oh, sorry…" Gon muttered sheepishly. "She's my cousin, Sydney. I hope you don't mind that she's tagging along."

"Oh, not at all. It would have been better if you messaged me about it, though."

"I'm sorry Kurapika…I kind of forgot since, well…it's complicated."

"I understand."

Gon glanced at Takano as the man got off the car. Her gaze went back to Kurapika. "Are the others here?"

"Yeah. They're in there." The boy pointed to a nearby cabin. The four of them walked to the place. When Gon first stepped on the wooden floor, it creaked a little. "…"

The boy smiled. "This small house is old, so you might hear more of that. But other than those sounds, this place is sturdy enough."

Gon nodded at him and they proceeded in the living room area. Mira, Zushi, Leorio, Killua, and two girls and three lads around Kurapika's age were already there.

"Hey, you're here!" Mira exclaimed, grinning.

"Sorry, was I the only one left?" Gon asked.

"Well, pretty much. You're always late by a few minutes...or longer." The orange-haired girl giggled. Gon felt a tug on her sleeve, and she turned and saw Sydney giving her a light glare. Gon laughed quietly and stepped aside. "By the way, this is my cousin, Sydney."

"Nice to meet you, people~! Oh, and hi Killua-kun!" the pink-clad girl chirped. Some greeted back. Killua nodded at her, and that's when Sydney noticed something.

"Hey, wait a minute…" she muttered, narrowing her eyes and looking at Killua's outfit, then glancing at Gon's attire. "…you two have matching clothes!"

Killua was wearing a short-sleeved yellow hoodie as well, but with a pair of jeans, though he was sporting white shoes too. The pair stared at each other with vacant expressions, both of them a little surprised.

"…did you guys talk about this?" Leorio cut in with a teasing tone and grinned.

"We didn't." Gon and Killua looked at the man and answered simultaneously, which only served to make them a little more stunned as they glanced back at each other.

Leorio let out a whistle and almost everyone else in the room laughed. The two blushed a little.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Kurapika chuckled. "We should really get going now."

Gon looked away from Killua's cerulean eyes. Her gaze drifted off to her best friend, who was smiling a little, but fidgeted a bit. Gon felt guilt stroke her again, even though what happened was a complete coincidence.

"Where are we going anyway, Kurapika-san?" Zushi asked. The blonde's lips curved up. "There's a beautiful spot not far from here. I went there once and it looked like a nice picnic place. Although, it _is_ far enough that we have to use bikes to get there earlier."

"Why not just use the cars?" a boy−one of Kurapika's friends−asked.

"Ah, cars aren't allowed any further than here. Besides, don't you youngsters think that it would be nice to be with nature sometimes?" A new voice said.

A man who looked like he was in his mid-forties entered the room with a warm smile. "My name is Watanabe. You could say that I am the care taker of this place…I'm very glad that all of you are here today, since we don't have much visitors. I have to especially thank you, Kurapika-san, for inviting them today."

"This is one of my favorite places that I went to in my childhood." The blonde said, smiling. "Well, we should be going on our way now, though."

Watanabe chuckled. "Oh, yes, yes. Please feel free to use the bicycles in the shed."

They went out, leaving Watanabe, Takano and the other drivers in the cabin. "Let's enjoy ourselves with some coffee, shall we?" the care taker asked, eliciting smiles from the other adults.

Kurapika rode on his bike and smiled at his companions. "Are you guys ready to go?" he asked and received nods.

"Lead the way!" Sydney said cheerfully.

"Hey, be careful, okay?" Gon muttered to her cousin. Sydney stared at Gon with a faint blush, before huffing. "You worry too much. I'll be fine!"

"Just follow me." Kurapika said, catching their attention, and started going down the straight path. The others followed him. Gon was about to do the same, when she noticed two figures left behind. She glanced back, and to her mild surprise, she saw Killua looking at Mira.

The orange-haired girl looked troubled about something, and hadn't moved an inch from her spot. Gon wondered if she should approach them or not, but chose the former when the silver-haired boy noticed her staring, and raised his hand a little, as if to call her.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she neared them. Killua sighed. "This girl…" he said, referring to Mira. "…doesn't know how to use a bike."

Gon blinked. "…eh?"

"It's…it's true…" Mira murmured, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Have you tried at least a meter or something?" Gon asked.

"Yeah…I did, and almost fell. I just can't seem to get the hang of it, always losing my balance…I'm hopeless…Maybe I should stay in the cabin…" Mira was disheartened.

"No way. You can't stay here…you have to go with us!" Gon exclaimed.

"But how will I get there? I can't possibly catch up on foot. And then there's the issue of going back…I'd feel like I'm in a marathon−"

"Then there's no helping it…" Killua let out a sigh again, and the two girls looked at him. "Hey Mira, hurry up and put that bike thing back in the shed and ride on with me."

Mira's face reddened, a heavy blush coming on her face. "Killua…are you sure?"

"Yeah, just hurry so we can catch up to the others."

Gon watched in silence as her best friend got off the bike, dragged the thing back to the shed, and sat down on the passenger's seat on Killua's bicycle. Gon stared blankly as Mira clutched Killua's clothes with hesitation, and the boy grabbed the lassie's hands and wrapped them around his waist, making the girl's blush increase tenfold.

"You might fall off if you don't hold on properly." He said.

"O-okay…" Mira mumbled, smiling. It wasn't a hug, but it was close enough.

Gon forced herself to look away. She shook her head, and almost chuckled. _Liking someone can really be hard sometimes…_she thought.

"Gon." Killua said. The girl glanced at him again, looking a bit hesitant.

"Uh, yes?"

"Let's go."

"Okay."

The path that they were going through wasn't very smooth, as pebbles appeared every now and then, and the ground was fairly dry. Gon smiled a little as she felt the slight wind on her face. The others were out of sight, and all Gon and Killua had for directions are the faint bike tracks.

Gon glanced at Mira, who was clutching on to the silver-haired boy and had a bright blush on her face. The young actress smiled a little and put her gaze back on the road.

Gon wondered if she should have said that she would be the one to give Mira a ride, but knowing Killua, he was probably being a gentleman to both of them, as he didn't want Mira to walk or Gon to put extra effort.

She giggled softly, and caught the other two's attention, and they looked at her with expressions that said 'What?'.

"It's nothing big, I just remembered a joke, so don't mind me." She said, smiling. After a few more moments, they heard the faint sound of people talking, and when they arrived, they were met by a small clearing with some flowers on the ground, and a few trees were at the middle. It was truly a perfect spot for picnic.

"Took you guys long enough!" Leorio exclaimed from his spot on the blue picnic mat, grinning, but then blinked. "Oh? Mira? Aren't there enough bikes left for you?"

Mira blushed in embarrassment as she let go of her hold on Killua and got off the bike. "Just…don't ask." She said.

Gon and Killua parked the bicycles beside the other bikes, and the three of them joined the others on the mat.

There were two people there who they haven't seen go to the area with them. Kurapika introduced the strangers. "These girls are my friends too. They went here a little earlier than us to bring the matting and the food baskets."

"…so, are we going to eat already? Isn't it a little too early for lunch?" Leorio asked.

"Well…do you guys want to eat already?" Kurapika asked.

"Maybe we should take some pictures first." Zushi suggested, and everyone else agreed and started taking pictures with their own cameras or phones.

"Okay, smile!" Mira said as she took a photo of Gon, Killua, Zushi, Leorio and Kurapika under a tree.

"Hunter x hunter cast: over. My turn!" the orange-haired girl grinned and gave the small black camera to Leorio, and the girl went to pose beside her best friend, and Leorio snapped a picture.

"I think it would really be nice here if it's spring." Gon said, smiling. The blonde male nodded. "Yes, indeed. I went here one time and it was spring. It was really nice."

"I see. I hope we can visit this place again when the cherry blossoms are blooming."

"Yeah."

Mira grinned as she watched the exchange between the blonde and her best friend. Mira nudged Gon softly with knowing beam. Gon looked at her with a faint smile.

Leorio stretched and yawned. "I'm getting sleepy…but I don't wanna sleep. What do you guys think about a game?"

"Game?" Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…well, I'd be fun."

"What game?" Killua asked. Leorio closed his eyes for a moment. "Hmm…well…I don't know. Hide and seek?"

"Are you a kid? And seriously, hide and seek in the woods? Someone might get lost or something." Killua said flatly.

"Hey!" Leorio huffed and crossed his arms. "Then what's your brilliant idea, huh?"

"I never said I had one." The boy deadpanned, making Leorio pout even more and the others laughed.

"What about the classic truth or dare? Nobody would get lost." Zushi grinned.

All of them, including Kurapika's other friends, sat down on the huge blue mat in a circle. "So, who starts?" Mira asked.

"I VOLUNTEER to ask." Leorio grinned. Kurapika rolled his eyes discreetly.

Leorio hummed. "So, how do we know who's going to be asked?"

"It'd be boring if we just ask the one beside us. What about spinning a bottle for that?" Mira suggested.

Kurapika took out a water bottle. "This is still full, though…"

"Nah, that's okay!" Leorio grinned and Kurapika handed him the bottle. He spun it, but it didn't last for too long because the surface was cloth. Leorio chuckled. It landed on the blonde male. "So, Kurapika, truth or dare?"

The boy sighed. "…truth."

Leorio grumbled. "And I was here planning an awesome comeback dare for that chicken dance…well…okay, Kurapika..." he gave him a mischievous grin. "Are you into porn? Are you watching those kind of stuff? Huh? Huh?"

Kurapika's face reddened. "W-what kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer it!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Fine! Well…not really."

Leorio gasped. "Could it be…that you're…gay?" Kurapika glared at him and punched his shoulder. "I am NOT! I admit that I watched maybe…once or twice…but I didn't like it! Things like that should be kept to the two people doing it! It's…it's immoral!"

Everyone in the group except the two laughed.

"Tch, you prude." Leorio mumbled.

The rest of the game induced more smiles and laughs. When the bottle pointed to Killua, Leorio was the one who was asked before the silver-haired boy, so he gets ask once again.

"Dare."

"Alright, finally! I can make you do something embarrassing!" Leorio cackled with laughter, and Killua fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Leorio grinned impishly. "Alright then, I think I'll take an advantage of you and Gon wearing similar clothes."

"…" Killua stared blankly at him.

"Eh?" Gon blinked.

"I dare you to pose for a picture with Gon like you're best friends with her, and of course, act like a _gay_, so the pose should be sickeningly girly!" Leorio finished his sentence with a delighted huff, proud of himself.

"…_what_?" Killua hissed.

"You heard me!" Leorio had a smug smile.

Killua calmed himself down, not wanting to give Leorio the satisfaction by seeming embarrassed.

"Damn, what's up with you and gays..? But alright. A dare is a dare." The silver-haired boy smirked. "Bring it on."

Leorio's eyebrow twitched at the change of attitude, but brought out his camera. Killua stood up, sat beside Gon and whispered to her. The young actress blushed a little when his hot breath tickled her ear, and her heart started beating fast. She nodded at him and they both looked at camera that Leorio was holding.

"Are you serious about this, Killua?" Kurapika laughed lightly.

"Like I said, a dare is a dare." Killua chuckled. "You ready, Gon?"

"…yes."

The two stepped closer to each other, their heads almost touching, and they made peace signs with both of their hands.

Leorio grinned and snapped a shot. Right after the click from the camera was heard, Killua stepped away and sat down on his former spot without a sound.

Kurapika, Mira, Sydney and Zushi peeked at the small screen as Leorio stared at the taken picture. The silver-haired boy was posing like how a real girl would in the photo, though it looked a bit awkward, making it obvious that he was forcing it, and Gon looked just natural with the similar pose that she did.

"He doesn't really seem like a gay person in the picture." Kurapika commented. "It's obvious that he's forcing it."

The other three nodded.

Leorio muttered under his breath and gave Killua a rather childish pout.

After a while of playing and more picture taking, it was finally time for lunch. Kurapika and his friends took out the containers from the food basket. There were rice balls, sandwiches, tempura, salad, small cakes and there were different kinds of fruits, mostly apples, cut into shapes.

"Wow…who prepared all of these, Kurapika?" Mira asked.

"My mother and my friends did." The blonde replied, gesturing to the two girls who brought the baskets in the area. "My mom suddenly became much more interested in cooking than before, so she was actually the one who suggested for a picnic. Unfortunately, though, she has to work today, so she didn't come with us."

"I see…" the orange-head muttered.

"Well..? Let's go and eat! I'm starving!" Leorio exclaimed, and grabbed a rice ball and biting on it like a ravenous animal.

Everyone else got their share and started eating. Sydney sat beside Killua and smiled.

"Killua-kun!" She exclaimed. The boy looked at her. "Huh?"

Sydney winked at him and raised her chopstick that had a small bit of sandwich on it and held it close to his mouth.

"What are you doing..?" he asked.

Sydney giggled. "Come on, Killua-kun! Say ahh~"

Killua looked at the pink haired girl hesitantly, before eating the small piece on the sandwich. Mira narrowed her eyes at Gon's cousin and grabbed the nearest food with her own chopsticks.

"Here Killua! Try this too!" Mira exclaimed, almost shoving the food near his face. Killua moved away a little and sweat dropped, "Uh, sure..." He said, before biting on the apple bunny. Mira blushed hard, and Sydney pouted.

Gon laughed softly at the scene, and wondered if she should make Killua eat something as well, but decided against it.

"That boy's getting all the attention from the ladies." Leorio commented.

"Are you jealous?" Kurapika chuckled.

"Yes. Why, Kurapika? Would you want to feed me something?" he asked with a smirk. The blonde male made a disgusted noise and pretended to gag. "Why the heck would I do that?"

"I don't know…because I'm so handsome?" Leorio laughed, and Kurapika shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

After lunch, they packed their things away and prepared to go back. Mira rode with Killua again.

When they arrived at the cabin, they saw the adults playing card games.

"Oh, you're back! Are you guys going home now?" Watanabe asked as he and the others put down their cards on the table.

"Well, some of us still have to go pack our stuff. We'll be heading to Whale Island tomorrow for taping an episode." Kurapika said.

"Oh. Well then, I wish you all the best of luck. And thank you very much for today." Watanabe smiled.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"We're home~!" Sydney said as she and Gon stepped into the house. One of the maids cleaning nearby greeted them. They went to the living room and the pink-haired girl plopped on the couch.

"I'm guessing that mother is not home from her shopping spree yet…and to think we got home before her..." Sydney mumbled.

"Welcome home, Miss Gon, Miss Sydney." A brunette−Lisa−said. "I'll go and prepare some tea for you two."

"Thank you." Gon smiled, and sat on the other couch next to the one Sydney was sitting on.

"Have you packed anything yet?" Sydney asked.

"I did pack some clothes last night, but I'm not done yet." Gon said, and the pinkette sighed.

"Well, I haven't done any packing at all."

"…eh?" Gon blinked. "You're coming with us tomorrow?"

Sydney snorted. "What? No! Mother and I are going home tomorrow, remember? It's been three weeks, and your mom and dad would come home tonight. Didn't you know?"

"...I didn't notice that it had been three weeks already…" Gon murmured.

"Feels like I just came here yesterday." Sydney grinned and Gon smiled.

"Here's your tea." Lisa set down the small tray on the coffee table and poured tea on the cups with a small tea pot.

"Thank you again, Lisa." Gon said, and the maid excused herself from the room.

Gon took one of the cups and sipped. "I am quite excited to go tomorrow…but then again, I'll miss you, Sydney. I'm happy that we spent time together with the others."

Sydney stared at her cousin blankly for a second, before her face turned red. "W-what? Stop saying things like that! How embarrassing!"

Gon giggled and took another sip of her tea.

That night, Gon was in her room packing her things, when she heard a call from downstairs.

"Gon! We're home!"

The girl instantly got up from sitting on the floor and beamed. She quickly bounded down the stairs to meet her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed. Her parents smiled and enveloped their daughter in a hug. "Gon, we missed you so much!" her mother said.

The three pulled away from each other. The father sighed. "Gon, I heard that you're going away to an island tomorrow. And just when we're going to be home…"

"I'll only be there for a week."

"Then that's perfect!" Gon's mother clasped her hands together. "Your father and I wouldn't be going to another business trip until October, and it's only August! We can have some fun during weekends! How wonderful!"

Gon's beam brightened and she nodded.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Takano put Gon's red suitcase inside the car. Gon, her parents, Daisy and Sydney were at the front door, saying their temporary goodbyes.

"Take care, okay dear?" Gon's mom said, and her dad added, "Yeah, and good luck with work! Do your best, Gon!"

The girl giggled. "I will." She looked at her cousin. "Sydney, I guess I'll see you when I do."

"Yeah." Sydney replied. Gon leaned in a little and whispered, "Take care, okay? You and your…baby…and good luck with everything. Just call me if you need some help."

Sydney smiled. "Of course. And thanks."

Gon stepped back. Daisy grinned and said, "Bye Gon-chan~! Have a safe trip~!"

"Um…thank you, Aunt Daisy…I'll be going now. I'll be home in a week. Bye!"

Gon gave them a small wave and went inside the car. Takano closed the door for her, then went to the driver's seat, started the car and drove away.

It took half an hour before they reached the docks.

Mira was there already, along with Killua and the other staff members.

Even though they wouldn't have any scenes for the episode that the crew is going to work on, Kurapika and Leorio were there just to have some sight-seeing.

Gon smiled, then looked at her chauffeur. "Goodbye, Mr. Takano. I'll call you a week from now, when we're back here from Whale Island."

"Yes, yes. Please take care, Miss Gon."

"Thank you. You too."

When Takano drove away from the docks, Gon approached her co-workers. She noticed another orange-haired person. "Mito-san, hello. It's been a while since I last saw you." She said politely.

"Hello Gon. Yes, it's been a while. I kind of missed being included in scenes." Mito laughed.

"Well, you'll get plentiful of screen time in this episode, Mito." Kimura chuckled as he neared the two.

"Mr. Kimura, hi." The woman greeted, and the director nodded at her.

"We should go to the yacht. Everyone's here already and we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

The yacht wasn't an ordinary one that transports people. Inside, cozy and expensive-looking furniture can be found. There were couches, a coffee table and some counters.

"It's like a living room in here." Leorio commented as everyone took a seat, and the ship sailed off.

After almost an hour, out of boredom, Mira leaned on Gon's shoulder, and raised her phone. "Smile~" she said, before snapping a shot.

They looked at the photo and giggled. "Aw, you're not smiling Gon, but you still look cute! And I look like…myself. Let's edit it!" The orange-head said, and they added some shapes in the background like stars and hearts, and a text in the corner that says _In a Yacht_.

"Put that hat on your head, Mira." Gon said, and pointed at a flowery hat option.

"Okay. And I'll put cat ears on yours." Mira grinned as she dragged a picture of white cat ears on Gon's head in the picture.

Killua looked up from reading his mails on his phone as he heard the two girls across him giggle again for the nth time. He smiled a little and shook his head before tucking away his phone in his pocket.

"Hey, I can see the island already!" Leorio exclaimed, and everyone, excluding some of the staff members, walked to the side or the front of the yacht to get a better look.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "I can see some decorations that weren't there when we first came here. And it seems like there are more people than before…"

Kimura chuckled. "That's because they are celebrating an annual festival. We came right on time."

As they neared the docks, they could see a few people standing near the shore, as if waiting for them.

The yacht stopped before a small pier, and everyone filed out of the boat with their belongings.

A cool breeze passed by.

Gon smiled as her hair fluttered a little. "The air feels so nice and refreshing here."

"Agree." Kimura nodded.

"Hello." A voice said. A woman who was around her early-fifties approached them with a smile.

"Welcome to Whale Island."

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

**CHAPTER SIX−FINISHED**

_*sighs*_

_This chapter took so long…but I'm glad that it's done. (*^-^*)v_

_Uhhh…I still can't get over the fact that I took **ONEHUNDREDANDTHREEDAYS** to update…darn it, haha XD_

_And this chapter's not even that interesting…I don't think that there are much fluff in this chappy…I'm so sorry…_

_The only thing that's a little interesting here is making Sydney a preggy girl. Well, you can't expect this fic to be all fun and fluff, there should be a little __**dark side**__…and that side…might grow…*evil chuckle*_

_LOL I'M JUST KIDDING!_

_And you might have noticed that I used "O.o.o.O.o.O" instead of line breaks...well, it's easier to do than manually put or replace symbols for line breaks, haha! _

_Anyways, thanks for reading! And please check out my __**DEVIANTART**__(lol, I just had to emphasize it so it'd be seen…hopefully, haha) account if you have time because I uploaded the colored version of my second sketch! Thank you!_

**MY REPLIES:**

**RabuRuka-sama: **Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you think it's cute! I thought that'd it'd be kind of lame, because, well, I'm not good at playing with feels, haha XD Thank you again!

**Butterfree: **Hi! I'm so glad to read that it made you smile a lot! That makes me smile too! And I know that some people do tend to get bored when the main characters are not in the scene, but I'll try my best to make them interesting! Thank you very much!

**Phoenix-Thunder: **Thank you for reviewing! And I just love YYH characters! They're all made by Togashi-sensei after all! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, even though it's a little…dull? I don't know, haha XD

**Aimee Sani: **Hello! I'm sorry this chappy took long…anyways, thank you very much! I'm glad that it was a bit romantic, because I wasn't sure if I would be able to convey the feelings I felt with writing when I imagined the scenes! Thank you very much!

**Fanaea: **OMG that's a fantastic idea! I love it! I might make them do a commercial in one of the future chapters! Thanks for the suggestion! And Togashi-sensei should really continue it, right? But he might have also said in an interview that everything that happened up to now in HxH was just like a freaky long prologue! Not sure though, but that's what I heard! Anyways, thank you very much!

** Nickirem. Aqua. Pearl: **I can't make the changes now…I'm sorry. I can see why you wanted Sydney to be older, I was thinking of that too when I started writing about her, but being older and having a personality like that is too mainstream and I just tried to change it! Please understand! I hope you can somehow accept that Sydney is slightly younger than Gon, but if not, well, you can always pretend that she's older! It helps, because I did it a few times in other fics, haha! Thank you!

**NomNomNyaNya: **What a long review! Haha! Thank you very much! I am super glad that you like all those scenes that you mentioned! And I'm sorry that the bonus is not continued on this chapter, but I'll try on the next one! I'll try! Thank you again!

**Esperanz: **I know that OC's can get overboard sometimes, and I apologize for that. What do you think of Sydney and Gon getting along in this chapter? And personally, I don't like Daisy either, haha! Oh and Sugou!...yeah, I don't really like him…haha XD And the names in Hunter x hunter aren't all Japanese either. Pariston isn't a Japanese name, and so is Biscuit Krueger, even though she's called Bisuke, but that's the Japanese way of pronouncing it, haha :D And you saw Gon's hair as a girl, right? And by the way, the bonus is not really part of the main story line. It's just a bonus, so Killua didn't really save Gon from bullies in the main plot. And thank you very much for reviewing!

**Nispedana: **(I finally updated…gah! Lol) Haha! I know right?! Killua's always the flustered one, so I tried turning things around in their real life, lol! XD And I'm very sorry if you're starting to get confused with all the OC's around! It's just that, I can't make the canon characters do the normal stuff because they're actors haha XD So I'll try not naming them all! Thank you so much Nisp-san!

**Yuki Candy Heart: **Thank you so, so, so very much! I'm glad that you think it's awesome! You're awesome for making me feel really happy! I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thank you!

**YunWun: **Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'm happy that you think that my fic is good enough, and I'm sure you'll find more awesome fics out there. There are awesome authors that are much better than me, and I salute them! Whoo! Thank you very much!

**whitewhite: **I'm glad that you liked this concept! And Gon isn't as confident as her canon self because, well, I tried changing their personalities a little since they're just actors in my story. I'll try to make her more outspoken! I don't want them to become overly OOC, of course! Haha XD Thank you very much!

**2102032: **Haha, well, I'm trying to make Mira be unlike the typical bad girl rival, and really hoping it works out. And I'm really happy to hear that you liked my story! It makes me so happy! Nya! XD I hope this chapter is okay! Thank you very much!

**EruFromFB: **Hi Eru-san! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you think that FemGon is interesting, because she's really is! Haha! I hope that this chapter somewhat turned out okay. Thank you very much!

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

_Well, that's all for the replies! Thank you all so much! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I don't know if the next one would be longer or shorter, but either way, I hope it turns out alright! See you next chapter! And thank you for your time in reading this story of mine! Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes:_

_Hello! Here's another chapter. Sorry for the long update! I know that the readers from the last chapter are probably disappointed that there wasn't much KilluGon fluff, and I'm sorry (;_;)_

_Hopefully, this chapter would at least satisfy you…or not…*sighs*_

_And again, another shameless ad__: If you have time, please check out my profile and take a look at my devART account because I have fanarts about this fic there, haha :3 Although, I'm not sure if the link would work for mobile users…_

_Days it took me to update and upload Chapter Seven: __**59 days. **_

_Well, here it is. **Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors!** Proofreading time wasn't much...(;-;) So please tell me if you spot an error so I can fix it! Thank you!_

_De wa, hajimemashou~~~! :D_

-ASUKA

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Welcome to Whale Island."

Kimura smiled and nodded at the woman before him. "Thank you, we're glad to be here again."

The rest of the crew members looked on at the two's conversation curiously. The director noticed this and gestured at the woman who was in her mid-fifties, had short hair with the strands turned grey with age, and was wearing a plain maroon kimono. "Oh, yes, yes. You guys haven't seen her before. Her name is Fujisou Nanami. She is the owner of the inn that we're going to stay at."

Nanami looked at Kimura's companions and gave them a bow. "It's nice to meet you. I hope that you enjoy your stay here at Whale Island."

The group bowed back. "Please take care of us.", some simultaneously said.

Nanami flashed them a smile. "Now, everyone, please follow me."

The streets were filled with busy people preparing and setting up stalls. Some were putting up colorful decorations and lanterns. Gon watched them with slight fascination. "What festival is going to be celebrated?" she blurted out in a rather eager tone, and blushed as soon as she realized what she did.

Nanami laughed lightly at her enthusiastic and curious behavior. "We're preparing for the Water Goddess festival."

"Water Goddess?"

"Yes. There is a legend in this town. They say that a water goddess got lost and ended up here on Whale Island. A resident animal spirit−an owl− helped the goddess find her way. As thanks, the water goddess blessed this island with good fortune and natural resources. And now, we'll hold a festival as our token of gratitude to the goddess and to the owl spirit."

The young actress's eyes brightened a little. "Oh…"

"Very nice, isn't it?" Kimura chuckled, and Gon nodded.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived in front of a long stone staircase and started going up. When they reached the top of the staircase, there was a small shrine temple.

And just when Leorio was about to ask why they were there, Nanami strode to another direction and the others saw a big, beautiful and antique-looking building a few meters away from the temple.

They followed the landlady inside and they were met with women in orange yukatas bowing to them.

"Welcome to the Fujisou Inn." Nanami said. "They shall accompany you to your rooms."

Gon smiled at the young lady who approached her and took her suitcase from her. Like the others, she was led to her room, which was located at the second floor.

The room looked traditional with its tatami floors, a small table at the middle, a small sliding cabinet, a space where a flower vase was displayed, and a calligraphy art that was hung on the wall. A telephone, a television set and an air-conditioning unit were also there.

Gon's helper set the suitcase down at a corner.

"Thank you." Gon said.

The girl nodded and looked down at the floor, her cheeks slightly red. "Um…" she took out a small piece of paper and pen that were hidden in her sleeve. "M-miss Gon…can I have your autograph..?"

Gon blinked, before a cheerful smile broke out on her face. "Of course!" She took the paper and pen and signed before giving it back to the girl, who was grinning and blushing.

"T-thank you very much!"

"You're welcome."

When the girl left, Gon grabbed a red zabuton on the floor and used it as a pillow as she laid down and stared at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she hoped to catch a short nap, but the sound of the door opening proved otherwise.

"Gon! Ah…she's asleep..?"

Gon smiled slightly. "I am." She felt her cheek being poked and she heard laughter.

"Stop kidding around, Gon."

The girl opened her eyes and found Mira grinning. She smiled at her best friend and sat up. "What's up, Mira?"

The orange-head sat down and shrugged. "Hmm…nothing, really. I'm just a little bored."

Gon nodded. "Yeah, me too."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before grins broke out on their faces, and then laughter came.

"So…what now?" Mira asked as they calmed down. Gon shrugged in response.

The orange-haired girl crossed her arms. "Say, have you noticed that there are no other customers here except for us?"

"I did." Gon said. "Do you think that Mr. Kimura reserved this whole inn?"

"Maybe he did…probably…no, he _did_."

"Yeah…"

"Anyways…I can't wait to go to the festival later!" Mira beamed and clasped her hands together. "I'll be sure to play games and buy food!"

The young actress nodded light-heartedly. "I'm excited too!"

"Awesome..! We're gonna have so much fun!" Mira gushed.

Gon smiled. Her best friend looked absolutely gleeful. After a lengthy chat about everyday events, blogs and popular music, they had their lunch, which consisted of various dishes like sushi, simmered vegetables and soup, coupled with green tea.

Shortly after lunch, Mira was called by Kimura and Gon went back to her room.

The girl slid the door close and noticed the cold air inside. Someone had opened the air-conditioning unit. She presumed that it was the girl who helped her earlier.

Instinctively, she picked up the remote control, sat down on the floor beside the small table, and opened the television.

Gon surfed through the channels swiftly, finding nothing very interesting, but she paused on a certain channel.

"Detective Conan…" she murmured and smiled a little as she saw the familiar little kid on the screen. The show was one of her favorites; she put down the remote and watched.

The episode was about the girl protagonist going to a French cooking class, and Conan and the girl's father tagged along.

The other characters were introduced, and after some time, tension rose among them.

Gon furrowed her eyebrows a bit in anticipation as a blackout appeared on the show. When the lights came back on, the head chef was in pain and she was sent to the hospital.

Police arrived and some investigation began. Shortly after, the hospital called and told the chief inspector that the chef died. They found out that the suspect was among the people inside the building, and not from outside, even though the door was opened during the blackout to cause confusion.

Gon sighed as the ending song and credits began. "Tomorrow is the continuation…" she said, a little disappointed. She turned off the television, and was left in silence once again. Wondering what to do next to ease her boredom, she perked up when she remembered the activity her tutor assigned her to do.

Gon went over to her suitcase and dug out her notebook and pen, before going back to sit in front of the small table. She browsed her notes until she saw the assigned activity. It was Mathematics.

She heaved a sigh for the nth time that day.

Gon shook her head lightly and scribbled down a solution on the first three questions, wondering in her mind if she was even doing it right, but she was stumped on the fourth question.

She tried answering anyway, but it was obvious to her that the answer was wrong. Moving on to the other equations, her frustration grew as each item became more difficult, and she started skipping questions, until she reached the last one.

_I can't even comprehend what this is…_she thought.

Gon let her pen clatter on the floor as she crossed her arms and laid her head on the table.

She gave out a muffled scream.

"Why am I throwing a tantrum..? It's just math…" she muttered to herself.

Her sulking was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Come in." She said, but didn't look up even when she heard the door being opened and closed.

"…"

"Hey."

Gon sat up as she heard the voice. She turned to the person and blushed slightly. "Oh…hi, Killua." She gave him a sheepish smile.

He looked at her silently and held out the paper bag he was carrying. She took it from her position on the floor. "What's this..?"

"I don't know. Mr. Kimura asked me to give you that." He replied.

Gon peeked inside and saw a folded lilac-colored kimono with cherry blossom petals design inside. She reached inside and felt the soft fabric. "A kimono, huh…"

"Maybe you're supposed to wear that later in the festival." She heard him say.

"I see…" she trailed off, and put the paper bag under the table. Glancing to her left, she almost squeaked when she saw Killua leaning down, looking at her notebook.

"Math..?" he smiled a little. "You've got a lot of mistakes, you know."

Gon blushed and looked away. "I-I know that…"

Killua chuckled. "Come on now, don't pout." She blushed even harder; she didn't even notice that she had that expression on her face. Her heart skipped a beat when he sat down next to her and reached for her pen on the floor.

"Why are you even solving math at this time?" he asked as he kept on staring at her notebook.

"It's my assignment from my tutor." She let out a breath. "When she explained it to me, I understood it a bit, but those equations are more difficult than her examples. I thought I can solve them. I thought I got the answers but…I guess not."

"You forgot to square this one." Gon looked at what he was pointing at blankly, until it dawned to her.

"Y-you're right..! But I still don't know what do next…" she looked at him and grinned sheepishly, but her expression quickly became flustered she saw a gleam of mirth in his cerulean eyes.

"Fine then, I'll solve this one for you." He said, and started explaining. Gon listened to him intently, trying not to get distracted by their close proximity and by her racing heartbeat.

She tried to ignore the heat on her face, though she mentally hoped that she wasn't tomato-faced.

"Last thing you have to do in this equation is to factor out this trinomial and you'll have your function." The silver-haired boy glanced at the girl, and he smiled when he saw her beaming face. "Did you understand that?"

"I sure did!" she giggled. "I think you're better at explain this than my tutor!"

"Huh? Um…thanks?" Killua grinned. He wrote another equation on the paper. "But if you really do, then I'm sure you can answer this."

He gave her the pen and she quickly started answering.

Gon finished in less than a minute. She stared at her answer, and mentally rechecked. "Um…here," She gave the notebook to Killua. "…how is it?"

He glanced at the written answer, looked at her straight to the eyes, and smirked. She felt her breath hitch, and she was frozen on her spot as she stared at his face.

"You got the correct answer, Gon." He said and patted her head twice, snapping her out of her reverie.

"I-I did..?" she mumbled softly, and he nodded. "I did it…" A cheerful smile came to her face. "I did it! I finally understand this topic..! You're amazing, Killua! Thank you!"

In her small moment of bliss, she unconsciously tackled him with a hug, which had enough force to send them laying on the floor.

Gon's little party session was halted as she opened her eyes, only to see his cerulean orbs up close. His eyes were wide with surprise, and she was pretty sure that it was the same for herself. She noticed that they were only centimeters apart, and their foreheads were touching. Her heart started beating fast again, and she wondered if he could feel or hear that somehow.

Her whole attention was fixed on him; the hue of his eyes, the familiar intoxicating boyish cologne scent that she hadn't noticed earlier, the fact that his lips were parted slightly, and that she could feel his warm breath on her own lips; all of which made her heart flutter with mixed feelings.

The redness on her face increased tenfold, and her head started to ache that she thought that she would pass out. _So close…_she thought. _I could…um…but I…_

Gon was pulled out of her train of thought when she felt him touch her arm gently. The surprise on his face was gone and replaced with a blank look.

She sat up with a timid expression.

"Sorry−"

"…can't get up." Killua murmured. She blinked, and that's when she noticed that her hands were on his chest and she was straddling him.

Heat rushed to her face.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she blurted out and immediately got off of him. "I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay." He said.

Gon glanced at him and ignored the nagging thought of missing his warmth.

Killua sighed as he sat up and ran his hand through his silver locks. He gazed back at her, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, they brushed it off with laughter.

He stood up and ruffled Gon's hair. He chuckled when he saw her pout as she tried to untangle some strands. "I'll get going now. See you later, Gon."

She nodded. "Okay."

Killua opened the door, and he was met with Mira standing right outside with her hand stretched out a little and reaching for the doorknob.

"Ah, Killua…" She said and stepped aside to let him through. When he glanced at her, the orange-haired girl smiled lightly and he nodded in response.

Killua jammed his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

The hallways were silent and void of other people. _Mr. Kimura really went all out this time…_the silver-haired lad thought. _When they had the shooting for the first episode, they just rented a couple of rooms in a small hotel near the docks._

He looked to his left and saw the scenery outside the glass window. There were lots of flowers, plants and trees, and the sun was high. It wasn't a sight that could be seen in the city, so he kept his eyes trained outside for a few more seconds, before moving along.

As he neared the big room where guests usually hang out in, the faint voices he heard kept getting louder.

Killua entered the room and the first thing that caught his attention was Leorio screaming at his phone.

"This is so frustrating! Why the hell can't I beat this freaking game?!"

Killua raised an eyebrow, while Kurapika sighed. Kimura chuckled, obviously amused. When the director noticed Killua, he smiled. "Ah, hey, Killua."

"Yeah?"

"Have you given Gon that paper bag?" Kimura asked, and the other nodded.

Leorio's eyes twitched. "…this game is _impossible_." He put his phone down and grumbled. Kurapika suppressed his impulse to roll his eyes.

Killua sat beside Leorio, picked up the phone and started playing the game.

The bespectacled man snorted. "You can't beat that game, kid. _I_ couldn't, so it's impossible for you to clear it." Right after those words left his mouth, they all heard the sound of cheers and a robot-like voice chanting 'Congratulations' many times.

Leorio gaped at Killua, who had a smug smirk on his face.

"You…you totally cheated!"

"Nope. I didn't."

"But that's impossible!"

"No, it isn't. Don't underestimate me, old man." Killua grinned playfully and stuck out his tongue. Leorio glared at the younger boy and grumbled profanities with a pout.

Kurapika sighed again.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"So…what was he doing here?" Mira asked as she watched Gon close her notebook.

The young actress pulled out the white paper bag from under the table. "Mr. Kimura asked him to hand this to me." She said. Gon saw Mira's slightly tense shoulders relax, and she felt a small pang of guilt. _She must have thought that he came to visit me or something…_she pursed her lips. _If she had walked in when that happened, she would've gotten the wrong idea._

Gon was relieved that it didn't happen, lest some heavy misunderstanding would occur.

"I see." Mira grinned and approached Gon. "So, what's inside?" The orange-head peered in the bag and saw the content. "Oh! It's a kimono!"

"I guess I'm supposed to wear it later. What about you, Mira?"

"Yeah, I have one. Uncle gave it to me earlier today, and I forgot to show you. Mine is green, though."

"Oh. Ah, by the way, do you know what time the festival would start?" Gon asked. Her best friend put on a thoughtful look for a second, before saying, "Eight pm, if I'm not mistaken."

Gon nodded and laid down on the floor. She made a humming sound. "I wonder if there are gonna be some fireworks later…that'd be really nice."

Mira grinned. "I think there will be. I saw someone carrying some firework rockets earlier."

"Really? That's great!" Gon beamed and raised her palm up from her position on the floor. Mira snickered and the two shared a high five.

After her conversation with Mira, it wasn't long before dinner was served. After eating, Gon took a short shower and put on her kimono with the help of the inn's employee.

She unconsciously reached up to touch the hair ornaments clipped on to her slightly wet hair, and wondered what she would do first when the festival starts.

"The obi is done, miss Gon." The other girl said.

The young actress walked in front of the mirror. "Thank you." she muttered. Gon glanced at the sleeves, then at the yellow obi tied around her waist.

"It really looks good on you." The helper complimented. Gon turned around to face the lass and smiled. "Thank you very much."

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and other two female crew members were downstairs at the lobby. Mira and Gon approached their friends with their arms hooked together.

Leorio noticed the two girls and grinned. "Hi there, young ladies! Both of you look great!"

The two looked at each other and giggled. "Thank you, Leorio." They said simultaneously.

"So, do we get going now?" the man asked as he pushed up his dark spectacles.

Kurapika shook his head. "What about Mr. Kimura, Mito-san and the others?" As if on cue, the director showed up in the area.

"I heard that question. You guys should go ahead without us. We'll be staying here."

Kimura waved goodbye as the seven piled out of the inn. The sound of people talking were heard. Looking at the direction of the small shrine, they saw many of the residents and tourists praying and chatting around the place.

"We should go there when there are less people." Kurapika suggested, and everyone agreed.

"What are we going to do first?" Killua asked. Mira piped up. "Why don't we go and play some games?"

"Sounds fun." The boy said, and the orange-haired girl grinned.

"Well then, let's go!" Leorio exclaimed, and they all walked off. Mira was at the front, and Gon planned to catch up to her best friend. As the young actress increased her pace a little, for a moment, she found herself walking side by side with Killua, and she took a glance at him.

The boy noticed this and looked back at her. The two stared at each other without much expression for a second or two, before they smiled at each other, and Gon once again increased her pace until she was walking right beside Mira.

Gon released a soft sigh. She wondered if it was something special; the fact that she and Killua would look at each other and smile. It _could_ be something, or it could be nothing but a friendly gesture to him. What he thinks of it, she does not know, and she is not really planning to find out anytime soon.

By being curious, her feelings might get stronger, and that isn't what she wanted.

"Gon, let's play here." Mira said as she paused in walking and tugged on her friend's sleeve. The whole group stopped and gazed at the said game.

"Cork shooting game?" Leorio raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "Alright then, I'll be sure to win something!"

After a few tries, he went back with a sullen expression and small turtle toy in his hand. "I can't believe that this is all I got…"

Kurapika chuckled. "That's okay Leorio. I'm _sure _that you'll have better luck next time." The bespectacled man narrowed his eyes and pouted at the blonde. "Shut up. And don't be sarcastic."

Mira looked up at the prizes. She beamed. "I want to get that pink teddy bear…I have to try to get it!"

She gave up after missing her target for five times.

"If I focus on that teddy all night, I'll lose all my money for nothing…" Mira mumbled. Gon smiled. "I'll try to get it for you."

"Really?!" Mira eyes sparkled. Gon handed the man in the booth some coins.

"Here you go, Miss Gon Freecss." The man smiled merrily as he handed her the toy gun. Gon nodded at the man with a grin, happy for the recognition.

Gon took a deep breath, aimed at the pink teddy bear, and fired. Something fell out of the shelf.

The man picked up the stuffed toy and gave it to Gon. "Congratulations for winning this!" Gon took the light brown teddy bear, and smiled apologetically at Mira. "I'm sorry…I didn't get the right one…"

The orange-haired girl sighed then giggled. "Nah, that's okay. But thanks for trying anyway. At least you got something!"

"Sorry…but here you go, Mira."

"Thanks, but you keep it, Gon. You got it yourself, after all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm−"

"_Whoa!_ Right on target!" The man interrupted the two's conversation as another toy fell out of the shelf. The man picked it up; it was the pink teddy bear. He gave it to the winner. "That was a great shot, Killua-san!"

"Thanks." Killua smirked. Leorio was gaping, but quickly shook his head and huffed. "You were just lucky!"

"Whatever you say." Killua said nonchalantly and Kurapika snickered. The silver-haired boy approached and stopped in front of Mira.

"Here." He handed the bear to the girl, who was stunned. Mira bit her lower lip and blushed. "Um…I…are you sure..? I mean, um…"

"Just take it." He placed the pink toy in her arms then jammed his hands in his pockets. "We should move now."

"T-thanks, Killua…" Mira murmured timidly. When they started walking again, the two girls were at the back. Mira was trying to will her blush away as she hugged the pink teddy bear to her chest. "I can't believe it, Gon..!" she squealed softly.

The lilac-clad girl giggled. "You must be very happy. That was so nice of him."

"Yeah…he's so cool!" Mira grinned, and Gon laughed lightly.

_I don't feel even the slightest of jealousy…_her mind thought. _I think this is progress._ Gon smiled and clutched her own teddy bear.

Not long after, the group went to another stall. Kurapika, Leorio, and one of the female staff member tried to catch goldfishes.

"I finally got one!" Leorio exclaimed, beaming at the lone fish swimming in his bowl. "How's that, Kurapika? How many did you get?" He peered into the blonde's small bowl and saw three fishes there. It became four when Kurapika dropped another goldfish in.

Leorio gaped, but quickly snapped out of his stupor to check on the female staff member's progress. She had two fishes.

The young man grumbled. "Why do I suck at these games..?!"

They played a few more games at different stalls before the seven of them decided to buy some food. They were sitting in an area where there were no other people around.

Killua leaned back on the bench and licked his candy apple. "It sure is quiet here." He said.

"Yeah. No others around." Kurapika added. Leorio took a small bite on his takoyaki. "Yup. And isn't it weird that no one seems to bother asking for autographs? Some people recognized us."

"That's not really weird. People can be different here. They might not want our autographs like fans in the city do." Kurapika uttered.

"Huh…I guess you're right." Leorio finished his takoyaki and tossed his trash in a nearby bin.

Gon bit on her cotton candy. She thought that if the helper from the inn wanted her autograph, then she must be different from the other people on Whale Island.

"But…I take back what I said." Kurapika mumbled, looking forward.

They looked at the direction in which the blonde was facing and saw around fifteen people−mostly teenagers−approaching them.

"I told you that they were here!" One of the teenage girls excitedly whispered to her friends.

"C-can we take your autographs?!" One of the girls squeaked.

"Sure…" Kurapika said.

The girls squealed and most automatically went either to Killua or Kurapika first, while the boys obviously went to Gon first. Leorio grumbled a little.

"E-excuse me...um…Leorio-san, please sign this!" A blushing girl with glasses handed him a piece of paper and pen. "I'm…I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Leorio's eyes twinkled. "Really? Thank you very much!"

Mira and the two other staff members were watching the small scene at the side, the three of them amused.

Finally, when the four finished signing autographs and answering questions, and the group of fifteen went away, they breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yay…it's done…" Leorio muttered dully as he slouched on the bench. Kurapika nodded a ran his hands through his blonde locks. Killua reached for his phone and glanced at the time.

"It's already 8:42. The fireworks would start soon." The silver-haired lad said. Gon perked up. "Then we should go find a good spot to watch." She chimed in.

"The riverside is probably a good place." Mira suggested.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"It seems like _everybody_ wants to be at the riverside." Leorio groaned out as they squeezed through the crowd.

"We should get out of here and go somewhere else..! Come on guys!" Kurapika exclaimed over the noise of the other people. Their attempt to leave proved to be useless when the crowd started moving, and they noticed that they were separating and drifting away from each other.

Gon could almost see nothing else but people rushing to get a good spot. She tried to escape the crowd once again, but to no avail.

She gasped when someone took a hold of her arm. Instinctively, she tried to pull away.

"Gon! It's me!"

"Eh?" The girl glanced back and saw Kurapika trying to not be carried away by the crowd.

"Come with me, Gon!"

"O-okay!"

Struggling against the people, they've finally managed to pull away from small mob. The two sighed in relief. "Okay…now we've got to find the others." Kurapika mumbled as his eyes scanned the area.

"I'll call Mira." Gon said and whipped out her phone from the small pouch bag that she was carrying. After three rings, the other girl picked up the end of the line.

_"Gon!"_

"Mira! Where are you?"

_"Um…let's see, we managed to escape. Now we're near the takoyaki store again."_

"I see…that's great, are you with all of them?"

_"Huh? No. I'm with Leorio only. Kurapika, Killua and the two other girls got separated from us."_

"I'm here with Kurapika."

Gon heard Mira make a humming sound.

"_With Kurapika, huh..?"_

Gon laughed lightly. "Yeah…but now's not the time for that. I wonder where the other three went."

_ "Well, I sure hope that they're nearby. Ah…um…maybe I should call Killua…so uh, let's all meet somewhere..?"_

"Okay." Gon glanced at Kurapika, who was looking at her, and in a second of unspoken agreement, the blonde nodded at her.

"Mira," Gon continued, "let's meet at the benches area again."

_"Okay, got it."_

When Kurapika and Gon arrived at their destination, no one was there yet.

"I'll look for them. Please stay here, Gon."

"Okay."

Gon watched Kurapika's departing form until he was no longer in sight. Looking around, she noticed the place was truly quiet, especially with nobody else around, except for the soft chirps of crickets in the background.

She decided to sit down on one of the wooden benches and wait for someone else to arrive. She peeked at the time on her phone, and saw that it was already 8: 58 in the evening. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

After a while, maybe a minute or so, she felt some warmth next to her. Opening her eyes, she glanced at the source. "Killua…I didn't hear you come here."

"I thought I might disturb you if I make a noise. But is seems like I did anyways." He gave her a gentle smile, and a faint blush rushed to her cheeks. "No, you didn't really disturb me." Gon looked away from him. "Killua, I thought you'd be with the two other girls. Did Mira call you?"

"I wasn't with them. And yeah, she did."

"I see…um…say, about earlier today…I'm sorry again." Gon's face became red with embarrassment. Killua chuckled. "I told you to not worry about that. It's alright."

"Well, okay…" Gon grinned.

A noise was heard.

The two looked up at the source. Gon's eyes lit up as she gazed at the bright, red firework in the sky. "It's starting…" she murmured.

The red one was immediately followed by an orange one, then a pink one, followed by a blue one. After that, a white firework that had some after effects was released.

Killua chuckled. "The view here is not so bad."

"Yeah." Gon nodded with a beam.

The girl let out a breath and leaned back on the bench. She glanced at her companion. He was fixated on the fireworks display, and the colors were lightly reflected on his face and eyes. Killua turned to her when he noticed that she was looking at him. "Is something wrong, Gon?"

She blinked a few times before shaking her head. Gon gazed once again at the sky filled with lights. "Nothing…well, um…it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Killua said. He stared at her for a few seconds, before he chuckled. "You look nice yourself. The kimono suits you."

Gon's eyes widened at his sudden comment. Her face gained a dark shade of red. "E-eh? I mean…um, thanks…"

"You're welcome. But the hair ornaments look a little heavy." Killua smirked as he leaned closer to her face and poked a flower hair adornment. Gon could feel her own face getting really hot. She reached for the ornaments on her hair. "…n-not really. But they _are_ distracting at times."

"I see."

Gon looked down on her lap and fiddled with her sleeve. When she gazed up at him again, she felt their foreheads accidentally touch. Gon sensed butterflies in her stomach. After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other.

"S-sorry…" she muttered.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry too."

"Gon! I found them!" Kurapika yelled, waving his hand. Following the blonde was Mira, Leorio and the two other girls. Gon stood up and waved her hand.

"Gon!" Mira exclaimed and gave her best friend a brief hug. "I finally arrived here!"

More colorful fireworks were released in the night sky. After a several more minutes, the final wave came. Gold, glittering fireworks went off and created a waterfall-like effect, leaving the spectators in awe.

When the display was finished, the whole group went to the shrine and prayed, then proceeded back to the inn.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"Ahh, today is so fun!" Mira exclaimed and Gon nodded in agreement.

The girls were taking a bath in one of the Fujisou Inn's hot springs. Gon sat deeper in the steaming water, feeling quite relaxed.

"I'm glad to know that you girls had fun. We should do our best in the filming tomorrow." Mito said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mito-san. Will do." Gon beamed.

After their bath, the ladies wore similar yukatas and went to the room to retire from the day's work.

Gon stared at the quiet and dark forest view from the balcony in her room. The chilly breeze brought by the night air was making her hair sway. Reminiscing some of the events that happened today, Gon became flustered when she recalled being so close to Killua's face. But, picturing Mira's happy expression when the girl received the pink teddy bear, Gon felt a small feeling of guilt nagging at her in her mind.

She shook her head, deciding that she shouldn't ponder about that at the moment. "I should sleep now. I have to wake up early tomorrow." She told herself and heaved a sigh.

Sparing a last look at the forest, she closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again and going back inside her room.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

_*Zabuton – the small pillow-like thing that you normally sit on. This object can be seen in lots of anime series._

_A/N:_

_I…I made it! I updated within the week! Yatta! *cries with tears of joy* But it doesn't change the fact that it took me so long…gomen, gomen (;A;)_

_The ending of this chapter isn't what I originally planned. I would've extended this chappy, but it would take me long and I wouldn't be able to update today if I did that. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't satisfy you (;_;) And to me, it feels incomplete…uwaahhh…I hope that the next chapter is better than this one…*crosses fingers*_

_By the way, I love Detective Conan too, heheh XD lol_

**REPLIES:**

**RabuRuka-sama**: KilluGon moments in here. Is it good enough? (;A;) I'm sorry that the last chappy lacked fluff…and thank you very much!

**Aimee Sani:** Thank you so much! I'm really sorry about the last chapter! (;_;) I hope this chappy is okay! And SCHOOL. Bah, it's a pain, haha :D I hope you feel relaxed now :3

**Nispedana:** Nisp-san, thanks so much! *hugs* lol. And yeah, the lack of YinYang moments is the issue last chapter (;_;) I hope this one satisfies the yinyang thirst, in the least…haha, lol! Thank you!

**NomNomNyaNya:** Hello! Haha, insane indeed! 103 days…uwu…now it's just 59 days, haha XD Thank you very much!

**Yuki Candy Heart:** Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this one!

**Butterfree:** Thank you so much! (;_;) And I'm happy that they're friends too. Thanks again!

**Scarlet Lawliet:** Sydney does not like Killua. And I'm sorry about the last chappy, I know that the start was not so interesting. I hope this chapter is good enough. Thank you very much!

******Nickirem. Aqua. **Pearl: Thank you so much! And now that I updated, my reading season has started! I shall read your fic!

**Guest:** I can't change the 3rd person POV, sorry. But if you mean that I should make it more Killua-centric, then I'll try in the next chappy. Thank you!

**DW-chan:** Thank you so much! Um…I replied to your review on my Ch4 here on Ch7. Hope that's okay, haha ^^ Fem Gon is really fascinating! Love her! lol, haha XD And again, thank you very much!

**Phoenix-Thunder:** Thank you very much! And whoa, your review makes me so happy, haha :3 I hope this one is okay!

**2102032:** Thank you so much! (;A;) I'm happy that I made them friends too! I hope that this chappy satisfied you as well!

**tsubamegaishi:** OMG, thank you! I'm the one who should say ARIGATOU! Uwaa *hugs* haha XD I can't change the 3rd person POV but I'll try to have more Killua-centric scenes!

**anonymousreader: **Hello! Thank you very much! I hope that you like this chapter!

**xOxO Lost Angel OxOx:** Thank you very much! And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to put shooting scenes here! (;_;) But expect those in the next one! Thank you again!

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

_Thanks for everything! I'm very happy for all the readers! (;A;) *hugs you all* lol :D I hope can update fast enough next time! Haha :)_


End file.
